The Entertainment
by PorygonZtrang
Summary: In a world where most people and pokemon are equal, young Riou Archer must make what he can being a street fighter, Glatiator, and Entertainer . But When one of his missions take an interesting turn, He finds himself at the top of the world, but every great trainer has a dark secret. What will happen to Riou as the worlds top Trainer is found out to be nothing more than a Slave
1. The Entertainment

_**The Entertainment By Porygon_Ztrang**_  
It's been about 3 years now, that I've been doing what I do. You see I'm a Gladiator, and a street fighter, Not the most ideal jobs but, I do it. My name is Riou Archer, a 14 year boy that has been doing these fights for as long as I can remember, which wasn't very long because of all the head trauma I've had.

It didn't always used to be this way, about 12 years ago, Pokemon decided that they have had enough of being slave and rebelled against human race and tortured and killed us, and those of of that lived, were enslaved.

Not me, I was never a slave more of a guy that just went by beating the shit out of people and getting my money before moving on.

Gladiating had become a big thing again and Human and Pokemon began to connect together again as they both loved one thing, watching others in pain.  
So the higher up humans became equals and lowers stayed slaves and lowest, like me, became fighters, and Gladiators.

I was a forced to be reckoned with because of my massive build and height. I stood at 6'4 and had some muscle, but the clothes I worn made me look huge. I fought using techniques I pick up on the streets, and from watching others.

About 5 years ago life returned to normal and Pokemon were treated like equals again and there was no more slaves, but still Illegal fights, that I had to do to get money. And Gladiating became a real sport that I was great at, the best actually.

About a year ago I met a Blaziken who had been doing the same ( Pokemon now participated in fights) and I beat. He was thrown out to die, so with what money I won I took him to the hospital where he became great friends, Partners, and he was my first pokemon I ever caught.

I have gotten so good at fighting that people have just started to call me 'The Entertainment' and Blaziken 'Coach' because I never let Blaziken fight and he taught me how to fight.

I got my name because I would go big name 'Shows' and beat the shit out of the opponents, just so they would be 'Entertained'. I hated it and when I wasn't fighting I was Pokemon Battling with Blaziken. We picked up some new faces, but only enough to make a team, A Lucario, Braviary, Zoroark, Luxray, Armaldo and A Buizel, Who I had all fought and healed.

I had got called to a Team Xeal's base on a 'Mission' and we were on our way up the stairs when Aron had a strange feeling.  
" Uhh Man" I said grabbing my Stomach. I felt more and more sick as I got closer to the top of the stairs.

As I got to the top I was greeted by two guards who gave me a quick glance and let me enter the pitch black room. I felt a strange presence as the room quickly filled with light and Lone Weavile was tied to the wall, but on it's knees.

" Ahh Riou, we heard you had a particular set of skills", I flinched at the voice but knew no one else was in the room.

" And this here Weavile has been a serious problem", The ropes that were tied to its hands suddenly let loose and the Weavile fell the the ground.  
" You know what to do Riou, I'll leave you to it", The man hung up the phone and I grabbed the pokeball with Armaldo in it.

" I'm sorry" I said as Armaldo came out and in a battle stance. I stood silent, I've been on many kill missions like this but I never actually killed anybody in a fight, so I thought of ways to try and "Kill" Weavile and get out Alive.

I walked over to Weavile with Armaldo and whispered in it's ear " Trust me and Everything will be fine", I kicked the weavile in the stomach and yelled " OK Armaldo use Flash Cannon" and then whispered " But a bit to the left"

Armaldo did as told as there was a huge explosion and Weavile was caught in it and went flying to the wall and hit it with a thud and then fell to the ground. It was in bad shape form what these crooks must be doing to it. It had scars and cuts all over.

I ran over to it and picked it up on my shoulder and began to walk toward the door before I heard an Alarm go Off and A woman with a Gardevoir entered the room.

She was oddly dressed for this region and looked to be from Kalos based on the dress she was wearing. She said " Stop right there, Gardevoir use Moonblast"  
A trainer battle, I have been in many and my pokemon were very well trained and could take anything so I said " Armaldo, X-Scissor Go" and in a flash Armaldo was past the Moonblast and right up in the Gardevoirs face and used X-Scissor and in one hit knocked out the Gardevoir

The women stood stunned as here pokemon flew back and hit the wall the fell to the ground, The looked as if it has never happened before. Before I had time to think she sends out a Hawlucha, That means she has to be from Kalos.

Luckily for me I knew everything there is to know about Pokemon so I quickly took out the Hawlucha and the rest of the pokemon she sent out. After her Tyrantrum hit the ground with a thud she stood, Speechless, she had been defeated

" Well I should be go-", " Not so fast" said another woman who wore an all black dress " Who are you", " The Entertainment, Riou Archer" I said taking a bow  
She too got the same treatment as the other and I walked out of the room and the two women sat on her knees. I had just beat them with nothing but a Armaldo and I don't Even know who they were.

I ran down the building stairs and beat some people I have never seen but seemed important because they were very strong, and I finally beat the last, A boy, who didn't say a word but " Who could you beat me, BLUE of all people"

I ran out of the building just in time as the floor I was in exploded and a helicopter swooped in and carried away a man that I didn't notice. I didn't have time to think, all I knew is that this Weavile needed help and bad.

The Explosion had caused quite a crowd so getting through it would be a problem. " Ok Armaldo great work, Come Back", Armaldo was hit with the bright red flash and went back inside the pokeball " Ok Bravairy get us to the hospital"

A Bravairy came out and picked me and Weavile up and the crowd turned their head to me as Bravairy flew over them and to the hospital.  
I ran in and looked around to see all the people I had beat and there pokemon on stretchers. One looked up and saw me and nearly jumped out of his bed. The nurse quickly calmed him with some kind of medicine that they use to knock People and Pokemon out.

One of the nurses, A Nidoqueen, came up to me " Are you Ok", " Yes I'm fine but this Weavile needs some help". I handed her the Weavile " Is it yours"  
I looked up, Not sure what to say, finally I said " No but it was being abused and I will not leave until it's better" The nurse looked at me then back down to the Weavile.

" Ok, go to room 235, When we are done bandaging her up we will come to that room" Then the nurse walked away quickly and through a pair of doors  
" Her" I muttered, I listened to the nurse and went to room 235 like instructed, And waited for what seemed like hours, and in the hours I must have fell asleep.


	2. The Gauntlet

**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO HUNTER THE WEAVILE FOR COMING UP WITH A NAME FOR WEAVILE BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING**

**THANKS BUDDY**

* * *

_**A Nobody**_

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, but blew it off as I was very comfy where ever I was, then a punch that burned and it woke me up right away.  
" OW, God damn" As I looked up I saw Blaziken standing with his wrist starting to cool down

" Was that really necessary", I looked at the arm he punched me and he had burned a hole straight through it. He lightly kicked my leg and looked over to the bed

I saw Weavile, She, as I had found out, was just fine and had been wrapped up and was on the bed. I stood up and walked to her bed side, looking at the damage that had been done.

" Uhh" I felt a wave of relief washed over his body and Weavile slowly opened her eyes.

" How you feelin" I said when she finally opened her eyes fully. " Great" She looked  
around a bit before realizing where she was.

" You're in the hospital, You were out cold after that flash cannon so I had to carry you here" I pulled up the chair I was sitting on at sat down next to her.  
She tried to get up but yelping in pain and falling back down. " Hey Now take it easy, you were in pretty bad shape and you still are" I said

" Ya I guess so, but still, I hate hospitals" She looked around until finally locking her eyes on Blaziken " Who's He"

" Oh that's Blaze, He's my partner" I picked up the tv remote I saw and switched on the Tv. " Oh"

" What's your name" I asked, " Well people call me Ice, I guess you could too"

" This just in a boy by the name of Riou Archer has apparently beaten some trainers in Team Xeal's base, the scary thing, these aren't just ordinary Trainers, these are some of the worlds best" It flashed a couple of Images of the people I beat and the reporter began saying names " He completely swept Diatha, Cynthia, and a variety of other elite four members as well as Gym Leader blue"

I looked in amazement as I grabbed Armaldo's pokeball and let him out. He looked at me and I pointed at the Tv. He turned to see his face and the reporter say " The only Pokemon he used was a Armaldo, And, wait, this just in, apparently eye witness say he had a Weavile in his arms and he flew to the nearest hospital on a Braviary"

We were all stunned and Blaziken went to the door and looked out to see a group of reporters at the end of the hall with one of the people that flashed on screen. He quickly came back in the room and looked at me who was looking at the Tv

" Now we go live to one of the victims of this, what some say, heroic action, Jeff over to you" The camera switched to a shorter guy with a suite and a microphone " I'm here now with Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite 4" The camera went over to one of the people I beat no problem, full of bandages.

" Aaron what do you think of this kid and what happened" Aaron took a deep breath and said " Well it was weird when I sent out Drapion he seemed like he wasn't intimidated at all, he quickly took out drapion with nothing but an Earthquake, I tried all my others but they were easily defeated  
The man brought the microphone back to his mouth " And how did you get these scars" He pointed it back at Aaron " Well I got caught in th

e explosion, he didn't do anything but sweep my team like it was nothing".

" Is there anything else", Aaron laughed a bit " Ha, well we all nearly pissed ourselves when we saw his enter the hospital"

The reporter stood shocked " Wait he's here". " Ya ask Nurse Nidoqueen, She should know what room he went to, he said we wouldn't leave till that Weavile was ok and judging by it's condition, It's probably still here"

" Ok thank you, This was Aaron of the Elite Four, Back to you", " Thanks Jeff"

I sat shocked, Armaldo turned to me and I jumped up and gave him a huge hug " HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME". Armaldo swung me around in circles for a bit then put me down. Blaze on the other hand looked at me very funny.

" Do you even know who those people that you beat are" He said pointing his hand at the Tv. " No clue, and I don't really care, I swept them and this is the only chance I get to celebrate before I get mobbed by reporters"

Blaziken rolled his eyes and Ice laughed " Well then I should go see where they are". Blaziken went over to the door but before he could get there a camera crew and reporter came bursting through the door.

The Women on the Tv said " Oh, Just in, Jeff is now live with the Prodigy, Let's go over to him" I saw the Tv change and I looked at he door to see Blaze move out of the way of a Camera man and the Reporter they saw " And now live with kid Prodigy ' Riou Archer'"

He turned to me and saw Armaldo right next to me and nearly fell back on his Bum. When he regained his feet he said with a slightly shaky voice " and Armaldo"

He came and stood next to where we were standing and held out a hand which I shook then Armaldo, then Blaze and Weavile before he came back to me and said " Hello my name it Jeff, you would be Riou yes"

I was accustomed to being Tv because I was always in the news for gladiating but no one ever knew my name " Yes I am"

" Well I must say, beating all those powerful trainers all at once, the world is impressed, did you have any Idea who they were"

I looked over to Blaze who gave me a " Why Lie" look and then took a seat by Ice.

" Well to be quite honest, No, I didn't know who they were until you guys showed up on the new and said it"

" Well that is very impressive, What was going through your head when you fought them"

" Well I just thought that they were just regular trainers, that thought I was a bad guy and wanted to stop them, So me and Armaldo just kind of blew by, and didn't think much of it"

" Well the World wants to know Riou, where did you get your training"

" Well to be honest again, I'm not really a trainer, I'm just a street fighter who happened to be walking by when I heard a scream from the tower, so I ran in and found Weavile in a room and used what I learned on the streets to get by every one"

" Well, Well, this is very interesting, a- no offence - nobody beating some of the best in the world, some say you just got lucky"  
I laughed " HAHA, I would do it again in a offical area if that would prove anything"

" Mhmhmh, Well thank you for your time, Back to you"

The man turned and shook our hand again before leaving the room and having Diantha enter.

" So you want to do it again Huh" She had a couple of scars on her face and walked straight up to me

" Ya I think I have what it takes to participate in the Gauntlet". The Gauntlet, It was an amazing event, one trainer would have to battle the gym leaders and strongest trainers in the region and then follow it up by needing to beat the Elite 4 and Champion, all in one run, just to move on to round two, where they would fight the next region until they person beat every one from every region. Nobody knew what happened after because no one has ever gotten that far, the farthest any one has ever gotten is to Lance and they would get destroyed by his dragons.

" HA don't make me laugh kid, you got lucky, you look like nothing more then what Jeff said A nobody, Now quit chasing your dreams and go back to being the Circus monkey that you are" She gave me a shove and walked out of the room

Tears began to well up in my eyes, I had mixed emotions, I was pissed, sad, and hurt, all at the same time.

Blaziken came over to me and wrapped his Arms around me and began to rock back and forth and whispering in my ear " We'll get back at her, don't worry"  
When Ice was finally healthy enough to get out of the hospital, My life went pretty normal, except that I now had Ice to deal with, and I couldn't catch it without having to buy a Battle box. So I broke the rules a bit and said I wasn't a trainer and caught Ice who I let walk freely with Me

We had finally made enough money to start to live a normal life, I bought a little apartment with a bed for me, and all the essentials. I got a job as an undercover agent, which was great because that paid for most of my bills.

But not all of them, I still had to fight in an underground area called 'Death Trap'. Kind of a stupid name seeing as how no one ever died.  
I was living comfortably, fighting during the weekend and Working the rest of the time.

Occasionally I would get in a trainer battle and I would easily win. And I would often protect others that were in danger. Many people knew who I was, not from the incident, but from the little heroic thing I did every day.

I had every thing, and Ice was really starting to warm up to my till the point it was scary, she never used to act like this and I didn't think much of it  
This all changed when I got a letter in the mail, From the NTA, National Trainer Association, Inviting me to be take on the Gauntlet.

I read the letter and ran into the room Weavile and Blaze where in " WE GOT IN"

Blaze looked at me very funny as we stood up and inspected the letter in My hand " The NTA hu, they finally want you for the Gauntlet"  
I handed him the letter " Pack you stuff, cause I accept"

Ice jumped of the side of the couch and onto My chest and threw her Arms around me swinging me in circles until finally she brought me to the ground.  
As she pinned me to the ground she stared deep into my eyes. It seemed like forever we layed like that, until Blaze interrupted the silence by saying " Well this is awkward, for me"

We snapped back to reality and I lifted Weavile onto my shoulder where we celebrated a bit more before packing up and calling it a night, Falling asleep with dream of the Gauntlet ahead.


	3. A New Kind of Life

_**WANT TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO IMSUPRISEDTHISNAMEITNTTAKEN FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THE PROBLEMS WITH CH2 AND SPELLING**_

_**THANKS A TON BUDDY, YOU SAVED MY ASS MAN**_

* * *

_**A New Kind of Life**_

The very next day we all woke early and ate breakfast. We made it quick because we had a flight to get to and we are all super excited.

When we finished I locked up the place and grabbed my things and we made our way into the hallway and down the stairs into the lobby

When we got to the lobby every one from the apartment complex was down stair holding up a sign that said GO GET UM

I looked at everybody and began to get tears " You guys"

" Hey Riou" A boy who was about 7 tugged at my pants, his name was Mark, he thought Blaziken was the coolest and came to hang out with us whenever he could

I went down to one knee " What is it". He held out a necklace with a strange stone at the end of it wrapped around a box.

I looked at the stone, and took it saying " Thank you very much". Before I could stand up he lunged toward me and wrapped his tiny arms around my body and whispered in my ear " You'll win for sure" then ran off to his mom

I stood and looked at everyone " Everyone thank you, When I return I will be the first person to have completed the Gauntlet" I waved goodbye to everyone and walked to the limo that was waiting for me.

As the door opened I saw a familiar face, Cynthia "Hey Riou". I entered the cab and shook her hand. She , unlike Diantha, had supported me and was the only reason I got to come to the Gauntlet.

" How you been, Still wear those black cloths hu" I nudged Blaziken who giggled a bit

" Oh Shut it, you should be thankful" She slightly kicked me on the leg " And its better then what you got"

I would always wear the same same things, a plain white, grey, or some other color shirt and a pair of pants or shorts, depending on what was clean.  
Today it was a pair of Carhartt work pants that I had cleaned the night before because they were my best looking pants, and a white shirt

" Hey it's all I got that wasn't blood stained ok" Sat back in my seat and looked out the window " The Gauntlet hu, who ever thought I would get accepted" laughed " HAHA Well I guess I had it coming to me, beating so many trainers with such ease get really boring"

" Aron this isn't a joke" Cynthia's voice made me jump a bit as her seriousness really made me scared.

" The Gauntlet isn't like one of your street fight's where you can just go in, win, and walk out with some money. This is the real thing and if you lose you will get humiliated by us all" Her voice made it seem as if she was scared

" You sound scared a bit" I said looking over to Ice who had, in the little time we had, fallen asleep. I reached over to her, picked her up and put her in Blaze's lap. Doing this made him very irritated as I always did this to him. He knew better than to wake a sleeping Weavile, especially this one

Cynthia laid back " We all are scared, Riou, your good, like REALLY good, and when you go out there you need to show the world that you're not afraid" She sighed " It's the first time in awhile I have ever thought that someone would actually make it to the final Test"

" Final Test" I asked, No one has ever gotten very far and Cynthia knew what happened if they did, I could only wonder

" I can't say, that would be against the rules" She sighed and looked out the window

" Well how bad can it be, really, it's just a couple of battles nothing more"

" RIOU THIS IS THE GUNTLANT, POKEMON AND TRAINERS HAVE DIED DOING THIS AND YOU'RE TREATING IT LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE JUST ANOTHER STUPID STREET FIGHT, YOUR PATHETIC" She snapped as the car stopped

" IF YOU DIE RIOU, THEN THAT IS THE END OF IT, YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE AT THIS, SO DON'T BLOW IT" The door opened and she stepped out. I followed and the car drove away.

" You'll be flying in my jet, I have some other things to do so I'll see you there" The door to the jet fell open and I walked inside.

It was glamorous, It had Tv's, Beds, couches, but to no surprise, no bar. I knew that Cynthia didn't drink, and nor did I, that's really what set us apart. Every one now a day drank or did some form of drug, which made me hate the world even more.

" Be Safe" Cynthia said with a wave as the door closed. I went to the window and waved back out. This was it, I'm on my way to the Gauntlet. To a new kind of Entertaining.

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it it was dark out side and now Ice was in my lap, thanks to Blaze, who was sleeping in the bed while I sit on the couch.

" We will be deciding soon, We are almost there" said a voice from the intercom. " Were almost there" I was more excited than I have ever been in my life, Finally, I can show that I'm more than just a Street fighter.

I made sure to keep my Gladiator life a secret that only I knew, If the league found that out I'm not sure what they would do to me. So I kept quiet on the subject and made it my little secret.

I felt the plane suddenly jerk, We must be here, this was it, The Gauntlet.

I woke up Ice and Blaze " Hey we're here", Ice and Blaze bolted up and said " Really!". " Ya, finally here"

A women came to the back where we were " Mr. Archer your bags are already at the hotel" She handed us all a pair of Sunglasses " For the flash, trust me"  
" Flash, what flash, it was 8:00 at night, and you're giving us sunglasses" I was a bit confused

" Trust me, just put them on, when you step out everyone and their sister will want to get a picture of the Gladiator" I skipped a breath when she said Gladiator

Blaze stepped in " What do you mean by Gladiator". The women laughed " HAHA, That's what the world calls those who participate in the Gauntlet, and it sounds pretty cool"

I let out a sigh of relief " Oh, that is a pretty cool name"

The doors started to open and I could see the flashes, luckily the sunglasses blocked out most of it " Good Luck" was the last thing the women said before going back to the front of the plane.

When the door finally hit the ground I stepped out of the plane and the women was right. I was like the middle of the day because of the camera was so bright.

I didn't say a word and walked down the aisle they had given me which got smaller and smaller. I finally got inside the Hotel of Champions, the hotel that all the Gladiators stayed at, as well as the people they had to fight. And some important politicians that were coming, which was a lot.

It was a huge hotel that has right behind the Arena, and stood about 20 stories high and about 100 yards wide. I was given a quick tour of the place, There was a pool that was massive, a basketball court, football field on the lowest level with a track, as well as a plain training area.

I was shown to my room which was at the very top of the hotel and right in the center so I could see the whole Arena, which looked more like a Stadium or a Temple

The man that was showing us around gave a bow and left the room.

" Wow" was the only thing I could say as I looked out the window to see the city lit up at night. It was a magical feeling and one that I had never felt.  
As I walked the rest of the way into the room I saw that my things were neatly placed next to the Queen sized bed, other than that it was just like a normal hotel room. It had a small kitchen and a fairly large bathroom, due to the huge tub and Shower.

" One of us is going to have to sleep in our Pokeball, and it's not going to be me" I heard Ice say as I looked out the window.

" Ok thats fine, but don't keep him up ok" Blaze Grabbed him pokeball and returned himself. The pokeball fell onto the table perfectly and stayed there, leaving just me and Ice.

" I need to get to bed" I said. I turned around and saw Ice jump onto the bed and fall into the pillows.

" Then come on" She said. Me, being the guy I am, went to the bathroom to wash up.

I washed my face and dried it off with a towel. as I brought it over my mouth I saw my reflection and just stared at myself for the longest time. " I will win" I said, before shutting off the lights and going to bed.


	4. Early Morning Training

_**Early Morning Training**_

I woke because of a stupid mistake I always make; rolling over to get comfy and rolling right onto Ice.

" RIOU" She scratched my arm, which hurt, but woke me up

" OW" I said as I jumped of her and grabbed my arm " That hurt"

" Sorry, don't do that next time" She sat up on the end of the bed " What time is it"

I looked at the clock " We got about 3 hours before our first match starts"

Weavile groaned " Uhh, so what do you want to do in the mean time"

This question hung there for a bit, what would I do, " Well I figured that I would go down to the field and just chill for a bit, you know, let every one out for a bit"

" Ya that sounds good" Weavile jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, I was a bit nervous, but for what reason. I wasn't worried that I would lose, I had a weird feeling, like the one I had on the stairs in Team Xeal's base. I couldn't explain it, but it felt as though I was being watched, by thousands of eyes, all at once. But they weren't just watching me, they were judging me, waiting for me to make the smallest mistake so that they could criticizes me for it.

Weavile came out of the bathroom and punched me on the leg, signifying that it was my turn.

I quickly snapped back into reality and got up and went to to bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and shaved off what little facial hair I had. I fixed my long blonde hair back and brushed it like I did every day. None of this really mattered as I would just put on a Beanie to cover it all up. My hair was down to about the top of my shoulder and it stuck out the back of the beanie quite a bit, even though the beanie was loose fit.

I walked out of the shower and switched to a pair of jeans that were identical to the ones I had worn yesterday, the only difference being that these were black. I slipped on A white shirt and grabbed my jacket and Pokeballs and made my way to the door.

" What's with the Jacket" Weavile asked as I stepped out of the room and closed the door.

" Well if we are going to beat Lance, then we will be using Ice attacks, correct" I flung the Hoodie over my shoulder.

" Oh well ya, still, it's not like anyone knows Blizzard" Weavile said as she grabbed my Jacket and pulled herself onto my shoulders

" Well not yet, Buizel can learn it and if he wants to I won't say no" I came to the end of the hallway and turned to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited for the elevator.

" Ya, but you can take the cold, right" Weavile jumped down from my shoulders and stood beside me.

" Someone is bound to use rain dance, and I love the rain, but I don't fancy wet clothes, plus I really like this shirt" The elevator opened and we stepped inside and I pressed the button that took us to the area floor.

" Oh, Ok" Weavile said. She looked up to me and then said " And don't you have like 50 other shirts like that". " Ya but I like this one, It fits more loose than all the others"

Weavile nor myself said another word as the elevator went down, for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally it stopped and the doors opened to reveal the stadium that the hotel offered.

" It is very early in the morning and no one is here, thats good" I walked out of the elevator and onto the field, followed by Weavile

When I got to about the center of the stadium she tugged at my pants and pointed over to a series of buttons.

" What are those" I asked. She gave me a shrug and so we walked over to them to find out that they were buttons that controlled what kind of field it was.

I pressed the grass one and the field we were standing on suddenly grew large amounts of grass and a couple of trees. " Perfect" I said, happy with the new layout

" Hey Aron, I got a question" Me and Weavile walked out onto the new field that was fairly large and now more like a forest.

I got to the center and hung my jacket and Bag i had brought on a nearby tree " What's up"

" Could I get some one-v-one training real quick, just because I know you will be useing me alot"

I thought for a moment, then grabbed all my pokeball and said " Sure, I'll let every one stretch out while we train for a bit"

I threw all my pokeballs up into the air and 6 bright red flashes came down from them as everyone suddenly appeared and caught there pokeballs.

" Ok everyone today is the day, now have trained very hard for this, Well actually not really, But never the less, you guys can hang out for a bit while I do some one on one stuff with Weavile, Got it". I Got a nod from everyone

.

Buizel and Armaldo ran off somewhere while Braviary, Zoroark, and Lucario ran in the other direction, going off to what I thought, would be to play or train.

Blaze on the other hand walked over to the tree my stuff was at and sat down next to it, followed by Luxray, who layed on his lap.

" Ok, are you ready" I said turning to Weavile putting my hands up

" More than Ever" She quickly charged me with an Ice Punch and when she was within distance shot her fist out like a cannon. It all happened in a flash so the only thing I could do was kick my leg back and absorb the hit, which I did and completely stopped the punch from going any further.

She jumped back as I threw my own fist at her and missed. When she landed she looked at me like I was some sort of cyborg. " Arceus built me like a tank, and the pokemon you will face may not be as good as I am at taking a hit, they will not be stuck to only using punches and kicks"

I shot at her like a rocket and threw my fist at her. She, in the split second she had, grabbed my arm and used it as a surface as she swung her leg up and kicked me square in the face, Causing me to fly back about 3 yards

I didn't make any notation that I felt pain and quickly got up and dodged a Night slash by a hair and took another swing at her torso, this time hitting, and sending her back about 5 yards

" They also won't go as easy on you" I said as I got back up into my stance. I could feel my nose start to drip blood and I simply wiped it away.

" I'll admit, that was clever, One thing I got on all my opponents" She disappeared and before I knew it I felt my legs be taken out from under me. I threw my hand back to catch myself and pushed myself back up, only to be struck from the back. I fell forward and got hit again from below and flew up two feet before an Icicle Crash sent me plummeting back to the ground.

" Is Speed" She said as she suddenly appeared above me with an Ice Punch. She came screaming down to me and all I did was throw my head back, and laugh. No one had ever really beaten me, the only other person to beat me was Blaze.

My body suddenly felt an icy cold fist hit my chest and knock the wind out of me.

" Well that wasn't so hard" Weavile walked over to me and stuck out a hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

" Well it's because you've been doing lessons with Blaze" I looked over to Blaze who cracked a small smile. " Knew it"

" Ya ok I admit, I have been practicing with Blaze, But still I thought you were ' Undefeatable'" She put emphasis on the word Undefeatable

I laughed " HA, well when fighting other humans and every other Pokemon besides my own, yes. Plus I need you for the fight, so I went easy"

She groaned a bit " Well what else can you teach me"

I thought for a bit, there wasn't really a lot left for her learn, then I thought of the fighting technique that only me and Blaze use, and only sometimes, just to throw enemies off.

I looked over to Blaze who gave me a " She's ready" look and then pulled out two Ipods and two pairs of headphones and threw them to me.

The headphones were over the head style so Weavile didn't have to try and put Buds in her ear

.

I caught the Ipods and Headphones and tossed a pair to Weavile. " Put these on, I'm going to explain some things to you". I put mine on and shook out my body.

Weavile gave me a crazy look and asked " Why, I wont be able to hear anything"

" You don't need to, as a matter of fact you don't even need your eyes, you just need to trust enough in me". As I said this all my Pokemon came back. I was a rare sight for them, to see Me doing my favorit style of fighting

They all gathered around the tree were Blaze and Luxray were and watched closely. The only person to have not seen this was Weavile and I realized this when she attempted to put on the headphones

" Actually Ice, Let me and Blaze show you what you're doing first" I grabbed the Ipod and headphones from Ice and tossed them to Blaze, who was already walking toward me.

He caught them and put them on and we looked at each other before I turned to the Team and said " Weavile, Zoroark, you are our opponents"

" But I just beat you" Weavile said as Armaldo grabbed my gear and ran to my side of the field

.

I looked at Blaze and laughed " Yes but this time will be different". Me and Blaze took our side of the field " Braviary Change the field back to Normal would ya"

Braviary swooped down to the bottom and pressed the one labeled Flat, and in an instant all the grass and trees disappeared and a flat field lay before us

Just then the door to the elevator opened up, It was Cynthia, and she looked like she always did, same clothes and everything.

She noticed the headphones I worn and said " What are you doing". Then looked to see that Blaze had the same pair and laughed " WOW, you still use that style of fighting, I'm impressed, lets see it then"

I laughed " Well I might use this against you, so take notes"

She giggled " Well are you going to let them listen to the song to so they know what going on"

" I hadn't thought of that, I guess I should, Yo Armaldo" Armaldo threw me a small speaker that was in my bag.

Cynthia caught the speaker and threw it back " Allow me" She put out her hand and I put the Ipod in it. She walked over to where the buttons where and put it in some kind of machine

.

" Which one" She said looking at my Ipod.

" The one I always use, for things like this"

Just then, the man that showed me to my room the other day, suddenly appeared in the Elevator " Master Archer, you have been summoned"

" Aww, well ok, to were" I said as I walked over to him and signaled for Cynthia to come over. She unhooked the Ipod and walked over to to me

Everybody else came over too. " Ok guys, I'll see you when I need you, Return". A sudden beam of light hit everybody and they all disappeared. Except Ice ( Obviously)

I stepped into the elevator and turned to Cynthia " Well, I'm off"

She gave me a wave and a smile as the Elevator doors closed.


	5. Deadly Costs

**Deadly Costs**

As the Elevator went higher up I wondered where we were going. It couldn,t be the stadium because we would have to go down for that, so why were we going up.

" Hey, can you tell me where we are going".

" We are going to Master Underwood's dorm, so you may sign all the paperwork and go over the rules and..." He stopped to think about what he was going to say next and then finished " _Consequences"_

He put emphasis on the word 'Consequences', which made me shiver a little. He made it seem as if they were pretty severe.

The elevator finally stopped and Opened to reveal a very long hallway. I stepped out with Ice and gave my thanks to the man " Um thanks, can I get a name"

" You may call me Alex"

" You can call me Riou, and this is Ice" She gave a little wave and Alex respond the same way " Well thanks for the ride, see ya"

The Elevator door closed and I turned to the very, very, long hallway. It was full of pictures of those who have attempted the Gauntlet, the past Elite Four members, Gym leaders, and Champions.

I took a quick glance at some of them as I walked down to the only visible door at the end of the hallway. It was a big red door, like the one that evil geniuses have for their lairs, but had a more, sinister, feeling to it.

I got to the door and looked down at Ice, who was still looking at some of the paintings, and said " Are you ready"

She jumped a bit, realizing where we were then said " More than ever". I caught the little joke and giggled. The door was kind of intimidating, I felt that when I walked through it something bad was going to happen.

Ice apparently got the same feeling as she reached her claw up to mine and held my hand. I suddenly felt the same sickness I felt before, but it was different, I felt more like a magnet and I was attracting something. I was pretty annoying, it felt as if I had an ich, and you just can't scratch it. It quickly passed and I snapped back into reality.

I went to go knock on the door, but as my knuckles went towards the door, it just opened up to reveal a quite large device in the center of the room. And a large red stage curtain behind it.

It looked like the Arena and looked as if it was a digital 3d model. I walked in, not knowing what to expect, followed by Ice who was still holding my hand

" Uh, Hello" No response " My name is Riou Archer, I was summoned here to meet a Mr. Underwood, is he here". Once again no response

" Hmm, guess no one is home" Ice said.

Suddenly the curtains rolled back to reveal a man in his mid 50's standing with a cane by an Amazing window with the view of the whole stadium, perfectly.

I was awestruck by the veiw and me and Ice quickly joined the man at the window and took in the whole view, with Ice right beside me, squeezing my hand tighter as her eyes grew brighter.

" It is truly, impressive, would you say Riou" said the Old man as he turned away from the window and began to walk back to the 3d model. The man was well dressed and wore a red suit and nicely combed hair, as well as facial hair covering up his face, but what looked like a clean shave.

I finally ripped my eyes away from the view and turned to the old man, who was now walking to a door I didn't see when we walked in " You must be , Correct"

Ice ripped her eyes away from the view to see the answer from the man.

He spoke in a voice that seemed slightly deep, but at the same time, slightly English " Yes that would be me, Please come"

I followed the old man through the door, when he opened the door it seemed more like i was going to get interrogated. There was steel plating all over the room and 4 chairs in the center. Two were built into the ground and the other two looked out of place because they were more like office chairs, not " Were going to torture you" Chairs.

" Please take a seat, Riou, Ice" He gestured for us to sit down in the torture chairs, while he took a seat in one of the office chairs.

Me and Ice looked at each other then cautiously took a seat. The doors behind us suddenly closed and made a locking sound.

" I'm sorry, but this conversation must be private, So I must lock the doors". I let out a sigh of relief as did Ice. I was glad that he wasn't trying to kill me.

" So I am here to go over the rules of the first chapter of the gauntlet, the battling proportion"

" Wait theres more than one part, how many are there" I asked

" There are three different challenges, all harder than the last, but I will tell you about them when you get there"

" Oh, ok"

" As I was saying, The battles will take place at the arena that you saw, you will take up to twelve of your pokemon with you. But you may only use six per battle"

I was listening closely as kept explaining.

" Each of the different trainers you will face will have a different type of area, monitored by myself, and the Champions of the respective regions"

" So each trainer will have their own stage" I asked

" Yes, for example, Misty, will have an all water stage with a couple of floating lands for your non-water pokemon to stand on.

" Oh, so then what about the champion, what kind will he have"

" I can't tell you, my apologize, shall we continue"

" Oh yes, you may, I'm sorry"

He gave me a nod " You will have a one minute break between each battle, you may heal one and only ONE, of your pokemon per battle" putting episis on the word ONE the second time.

" These trainers will not let up, they will try and kill you and your pokemon"

Ice shifted in her seat a bit. " Oh my apologies darling, they only try, none of them have ever succeeded"

I felt her body suddenly let loose some tension. I on the other hand had a question " Cynthia said people have died doing the challenge"

The old man sighed a bit " It's only because they push themselves too hard and there pokemon as well, but it hasn't happened in a while, but we need to get moving along"

He looked down at the paper he was reading in his lap. " Once you defeat the Champion of Kanto you will have the rest of the day to rest, then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Then Kalos. Each of their respective leagues will be fought on separate days"

He looked up from his paper " You will be in total solitude while resting, you are to make no contact with the outside world unless you are in the arena, but then you are only to make contact with your opponent. While you are staying here you may see other trainers roaming around, you are to not speak of your team nor anything battle related"

"Total solitude, Again" I thought. I still had one secret that I kept hidden from even Blaze

" Riou we know your ties with Gladiating" I skipped a Breath " But I have erased those from your files, but it was weird, for some reason or another, some of the pages were missing, I thought it was just the pages I torn out, so I must ask Riou"

He stood up from the chair " Is that what you are going to wear to battle"

I looked down at my clothes then looked back up " Yes"

He smiled " Good" He grabbed my hand and put his free hand on my shoulder " Arceus's speed"

I snorted " Sir no disrespect, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff, but thanks"

The door made another clicking sound and the room suddenly jerked

" Is this room-"

" An Elevator, yes

I was stunned " Wow this hotel has everything"

" This is also the room you will be staying at while you take on the first part of the Gauntlet, don't worry, while you are gone we will fix it up a bit"

As the room went lower I could hear screams of thousands of fans, all at the same time. It grew exceedingly loud as the elevator came to a stop.

I turned to Mr. Underwood, there was now a Gardevoir standing next to him. " This is my Daughter, Nova's Gardevoir, you two are about the same age, she might even come and visit you on occasion"

I heard the door click once again " Remember only six pokemon per trainer" he said, then I saw a bright flash, then nothing

" And Now the man you have been waiting for, the Gladiator, RIOU ARCHER" said a man that seemed to be announcing the battle.

The doors opened and there was a bright flash, and millions of screaming fans.


	6. Wet Stones

**I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I CHANGED THE NAME OF ICE TO JUST WEAVILE**

**IT WILL BE MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE SOME COMING UP PARTS LIKE THAT**

**SO FROM HERE ON ICE IS NOW KNOWN AS WEAVILE**

* * *

**King in His Court**

As walked out on to the field, I hardly noticed Weavile still holding my hand until it showed up on the huge screen they had floating above the stadium.

She saw this, and so did I, neither of us really cared. She just looked at the screen and gave me a little tug to get my attention and show me.

My eyes went across the whole stadium as I walked to my position. My eyes finally came to rest on a man, about my height, maybe shorter. He stood with his arms crossed, Eye's closed, and wore a light brown shirt, this must be Brock.

I got to my box on my side of the field ( Which as massive) and went to one knee so I was face level with Weavile.

I looked her straight in the eye and said " Listen, and Listen good, I know you can reck these rock types, but if you don't believe in me, I can't believe in you"

She looked at me with terror in her eyes. I put my other hand over hers and closed my eyes and did a trick that Lucario taught me to do using aura.

" Do you feel that" I said. " Yes" she said with a shaky voice

I took both my hands away from her and stood up " Keep that feeling with you, and hey" I got and in my battling position

" What are you scared for, you know we've fought tougher opponents".

This gave her a huge boost of confidence as She smiled, nodded and ran out onto the field.

" And it looks like Riou's first choice is, Weavile. And Brock will be choosing, HIS ONIX, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME BROCK HAS EVER LEAD WITH ONIX, WE MIGHT SEE A GOOD BATTLE HERE TODAY"

There was a man with a red and a green flag standing off to the side in the middle of the arena pointing them at the ground

" Ready" He pointed his red flag at Brock " Yes"

" Ready" He Pointed his flag at me " Yes"

In the split second I had before he said fight, I suddenly felt, not sick, but as if me and Weavile had become one in the same thing

" FIGHT". It was go time

" Onix, use Stone Edge"

" Weavile, Night Slash, but at the stones"

All of a sudden 10 or so sharp stones suddenly appeared below Weavile. Her Claw became a jet black color as the first stone that tried to hit her instantly vanished into dust. She did this to all the stones that came a her.

" Ok now use Ice Punch"

Weavile suddenly moved too fast for the eye to see and appeared behind the massive rock snake and her fist suddenly became coated in Ice. Then, like an assassin, leaped at the Onix and punched it straight in the face, causing it to fall head first into the ground.

" Onix return" Brock said. Onix suddenly vanished then he looked at me and smiled as he grabbed his next Pokemon. The announcer on the other hand

" CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, WITH ONE ICE PUNCH ONIX GOOSE DOWN AND RIOU IS ACTING LIKE IT WAS GETTING BREAKFAST"

Brock threw out his next Pokemon. " And Brocks next choice is Aerodactyl, One that we haven't seen much of"

I grew a huge grin on my face and the said " Weavile use Ice Shard and if he dodges, use Ice Punch"

She immediately listened and formed Ice around her hands and before Brock could give the command, sent shards of Ice flying at Aerodactyl. The poor pokemon could do nothing but take the abuse.

Aerodactyl came crashing to the ground, unable to to anything.

It hit the ground with a thud, then laid, motionless.

" AND AERODACTYL GOOSE DOWN, WITHOUT EVEN LAYING IN A HIT"

" Aerodactyl, Return". Brock turned to reach for his next pokemon, but then froze. I don't know why but he froze. He snapped back into reality and, without saying a word, threw out his next pokemon

" And in comes Kabutops, One that Riou might have trouble with"

As the Kabutops came out of its pokeball, one thing caught my eye, the red and yellow sash around his head, A focus sash.

I smiled " Weavile use Night Slash, and go for the Sash"

She immediately vanished in a bolt of speed, catching the Kabutops off guard. She then reappeared behind Kabutops and her claws became black as death. She swung with amazing force, sending the Kabutops flying into the wall.

Brock laughed " HA, It won't be that easy to take out Kabutops"

Kabutops struggled to get up and out of the wall, but could not hold himself together and fell onto the field, Defeated.

" AND KABUTOPS GOOSE DOWN, RIOU ARCHER IS LITERALLY SWEEPING BROCK WITH NOTHING MORE THAT A WEAVILE"

Brock stood stunned, He looked at me, who looked at Weavile, Who tightened to Focus Sash around her head.

I laughed " Pick Pocket"

" BROCK HAS ONE LAST POKEMON TO USE AND I DON'T THINK IT HAS ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN THIS UNSTOPPABLE WEAVILE"

"Last Pokemon" I thought " It must be something that Mr. Underwood forgot to tell me"

Brock reached down to his final Pokeball, brought it to his lips, kissed it before screaming " I CHOOSE YOU, TYRANITAR"

He threw his ball out onto the field and from it came the behemoth, Tyranitar.

Weavile stuttered back a bit. " Weavile , Use Ice Punch" I said

" Tyranitar use FIRE PUNCH"

In a split second the two Pokemon readied their fists. Weavile's began to freeze over and Tyranitars began to Blaze a flaming red.

At the same time me and Brock Screamed " NOW"

The two Fighters let loose their fists, causing a huge Explosion.

The dust cleared and Tyranitar and Weavile stood still. You could hear a pin drop as everyone waited to see who would fall first.

Tyranitar grunted and fell back onto his back, Beaten.

The crowd erupted and the announcer went crazy " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, RIOU ARCHER HAS SWEPT BROCKS ROCK HARD POKEMON AND IS MOVING ON TO THE NEXT TRAINER"

" Tyranitar, Return" Brock said. We both walked to the center of the field and shook each others hand.

Weavile put out her claw to give the sash back. Brock looked at her and smiled " No I want you to keep it, as a gift from me"

Her eyes lit up as she tied the focus sash around her head.

" You fought extremely well, theres no doubt that you will beat us all"

" Thank you"

We shook hands once again and made our way back to our sides. My consisted of two chairs and a water bottle.

I took a seat in one of the chairs and Weavile took the other. This was the 5 or so minutes that we got to relax.

All of a sudden a hologram of Mr. Underwood appeared. " Hello Riou, I may have forgot to tell you some small details.

" What's that"

" Well, each Trainer is only allowed four Pokemon, and you will battle the gyms, then any powerful trainer in the league, then the elite four, and lastly the Champion"

" Oh, well that clears things up quite a bit"

" Well they should be switching the terrain soon, so I suggest that you get back to your battle Area, Goodbye and Good luck Riou" His hologram cut out.

I took his advice and hurried along to my Area. Suddenly the ground began to shake and all the walls and any imperfection was wiped clean of the field and it suddenly filled with water.

The Announcer spoke once again " And up next to battle young Riou Archer, we have, all the way from Cerulean City Gym, It's MISTY"

Suddenly a young looking women came whizzing out of where Brock vanished from and Hurled toward her side of the field.

I looked to the ref, who was now in a wet suit " Ready" he said as he pointed his flag at me

I smiled " Weavile why don't you take this one off, I know who can deal with these water types". I grabbed a pokeball at my waist " GO, LUXRAY"

Luxray suddenly appeared and landed on what was left of the land. I looked back at the Ref " I'm Ready"

He looked to Misty " Ready"

She smiled and grabbed a Pokeball at her waist " GO, STARMIE".

A Starmie appeared and fell straight into the water. " Ready" She said.

" Then, BEGAN"

" And the second battle is under way here folks and it looks like Riou has chosen his Luxray. Misty, of course, going for her Starmie lead"

I stood silent " Luxray, close your eyes". Luxray obeyed and closed her eyes.

" Starmie, use Psychic ". Starmie Jumped out of the Water with a loud splashing noise and tried to find Luxray.

It was too late. Luxray had used the sound of the splash to locate where Starmie would pop up, and now she was right behind it.

" Luxray, Use Thunder Fang". Luxray's fangs suddenly burst into an Electric shock and she darted forward at Starmie and sank its Fangs deep into the water type. Starmie could do nothing, It was paralized.

" Luxray, Use Thunderbolt". Luxray lit up as a bolt of lightning came screaming out of its body and hit Starmie straight on and sent it flying into the water, finished.

" Starmie, Return" The poor Pokemon suddenly vanished back into the only safe place on the field.

The announcer screamed " AND STARMIE HOUSE DOWN, WITH ONLY TWO MOVES AND THE FACT THAT LUXRAY CAN'T GO INTO THE WATER LIKE STARMIE COULD"

She reached for her next Pokemon " Go, LAPRAS"

" And out comes Lapras, a fan favorite here, she often times destroys people with it, but can it hold up to Riou's unstoppable team"

I laughed " HAHA, Well you're making this easier than I thought it would be"

A Lapras fell into the water, she said " Don't underestimate the power of Lapras"

I laughed again " Well if you say so, Luxray jump in the water"

Luxray turned to Me " Hey trust me, I know what I am doing"

She turned around and leaped into the water. " And it looks like, Luxray is diving into the water with Lapras, what is Riou thinking"

" Ok Lapras, Use Sheer Cold", Sheer Cold. It was a one hit K-O if it ever hit, and knowing Misty, It probably would.

" Luxray Use Thunderbolt in the water". Luxray lit up and all the water on the field suddenly had an electrical surge go through it and settled on Lapras, who took the full force of the hit.

Luxray jumped out of the water, and looked at the Lapras that floated on the water, Defeated"

" AND LUXRAY USES THAT WATER TO HER ADVANTAGE AND ELECTROCUTES ALL OF IT AND JUMPS OUT OF THE WATER SO IT SHOCKS LAPRAS WITH FULL FORCE. AND LAPRAS GOES DOWN"

Misty stuttered back a bit before saying " L-LLL-Lapras Return". The weak Pokemon left the field.

She turned her head and looked straight at me. Luxray began walking around me on the little area of land there was, waiting for its next victim.

Misty's eyes were horrified as she frantically threw out her next Pokemon. " G-GGG-GGGGO, Quagsire.

A derpy looking pokemon plopped onto the little area of land there was in the center.

I smiled evilly " Well, now this might be a challenge for me"

Luxray also growled evilly as it ran its head under my hand " Luxray, use Ice Fang"

Luxray darted at the Pokemon " Quagsire, use Earthquake"

" Luxray, jump" Luxray leaped into the Air as Quagsire stopped its foot on the ground with amazing force, causing the entire field to shake. Luxrays teeth suddenly froze and it came crashing down onto the Quagsire, biting it and bringing it to the ground.

" Quagsire, Use Rain Dance". The Pokemon's eyes suddenly turned a water blue and stuck it's arms out. Suddenly it started to almost downpour.

She smiled " Water Absorb"

" Luxray, keep using Ice Fang as fast as you can". Luxray wiped around and hit Quagsire with yet another Ice fang, then another, and another, till finally the Quagsire didn't get back up.

" And Quagsire finally goes down, the only Pokemon so far that has survived more that one attack. And it looks like Luxray is pretty Tired, and so is Riou who is breathing just as hard as his friend"

" Quagsire, great work return" The dazed Pokemon went back to Misty. She reached for her next Pokemon and Smiled " Go, BLASTOISE"

The Blastoise hit the ground with a loud crash and stared straight at the tried Luxray.

She looked back to me. I was getting drenched because I gave my jacket to Weavile who was wrapped up in it trying to stay warm and Dry. I looked at Luxray and gave a thumbs up and smiled.

It turned back around and got ready. " Blastoise, Use Iron Defence"

The Blastoise stood up and slammed his knuckles together and became coated in a steal like cover, that vanished after about 2 seconds.

" Luxray, try a Thunder Fang" Luxray tried to jump at the Blastoise, but slipped in a pile of mud under her foot.

" NOW BLASTOISE, OUTRAGE" The Blastoise suddenly became coated in a red and blue flame and charged Luxray, and with a mighty swing of the Arm, Hit Luxray Square on.

Luxray came zooming back.

My first instinct was to protect my freind, so with one quick push of my foot I dove in front of Luxray and flew back into the wall behind us.

" AND RIOU ARCHER DOVE IN FRONT OF THE ONLY ATTACK THAT ANYONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO PUT DOWN TODAY. GETTING SMASHED BEHIND THE SPEEDING LUXRAY IN ORDER TO SAVE HER FROM HITTING THE WALL"

Luxray fell to her feet on to the small stretch of land on the outside of the Arena. I on the other hand, was laying in the wall where Luxray and I hit.

Luxray wiped around and , with revenge in her eyes, Let out a mighty roar. The clouds above Blastoise suddenly turned Black and A Thunder attack hit Blastoise square on with a Critical hit. The Blastoise fell to the ground.

" AND LUXRAY USES THUNDER IN THE RAIN WHICH WILL ALWAYS HIT, TO FINISH OFF BLASTOISE AND WIN THE BATTLE"

The clouds suddenly vanished from the field due to the Ref's letting out his own Pokemon, a Golduck.

The field suddenly dried up and Weavile came sprinting towards me.

I fell out of the wall and onto the hard ground. " OH, MY, ARCEUS RIOU ARE YOU OK" Weavile said as she came skidding to a stop by my side.

I looked up at Luxray, who limped over to me, and nuzzled her nose in my face. I smiled and stroked her head " Great Job Luxray, and Weavile"

Luxray came to my side and got under one of my Arms and helped me stand up straight " I'm Riou Archer, I think I will be fine". She leaped up at my chest and wrapped her arms around me " Well thats good"

She let go and took of my Jacket. As I tried to take I step I would have fell again had it not been for Luxray who came up under me and caught me. " Thanks" I said as I put one hand on her head, and the other on Weavile

The two Practically carried me back to the chairs and set me down in one.

Suddenly I heard a sound of something drop. I turned around to see that in the wall there was a full Restore with a note.

The note read "_Dear Riou, My name is Nova Underwood. Me and Gardevoir saw your fight and we sent you a full restore for Luxray. You can use a little on your self of you need to. I really enjoy watching you battle, I hope we can meet some time soon- Signed Nova Underwood_." There was also a handprint of what was probably Gardevoirs

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket then grabbed the Full Restore. " Ok Luxray, this might hurt" I began spraying it and Luxray turned so I could get her entire body. Once I finished I used what was left on myself.

I sprayed some on my body and it took away most of the pain, but I still needed Luxray to help me stand and walk.

I turned to Weavile " Maybe you should rest in you Pokeball for a bit". She gave me a " I don't think so" look.

" Don't worry, Luxray will help me" Luxray gave a slight purr and smiled.

Weavile sighed " Well ok, I guess so". I smiled and pulled out Weavile's pokeball " Weavile Return"

Weavile Vanished into the Pokeball which I put at my side. I then walked toward the fighting square to await my next opponent


	7. The Shocking Encounter

_**The Shocking Encounter**_

" And up next to fight Riou Archer, is a Macho Man coming from Vermilion City Gym, give a big round of applause for, LT. SURGE"

The field suddenly had an Electric surge go through it and all the Rocks on the field melted into what was now, more of a stage. It had the traditional markings of a field but the lines were now lit up with neon. The entire arena suddenly became very Neon-ish, with bright poppy colors now streaming across the seats.

The door opened up and a humongous man that wore a green, skin tight shirt that was tucked into a pair of camo pant like mine which were tucked into a pair of Army boots.

He had muscles all over his body and was 7 foot easy. His short blonde hair that was spiked up and made him look taller. And to top it off, he wore a pair of all black sunglasses accompanied by multiple visible scars on his arms and his face.

He spoke with a booming voice that sounded as if it shook the whole stadium " I'm Ready"

I was too busy looking at the massive man to notice that the Ref was now in his regular uniform, but light up like the rest of the field, and was pointing a flag that matched right at me.

" Are you ready" I snapped back to reality and grabbed my pokeball and through it out onto the field. Armaldo appeared before me. I looked at his Pokemon to see he had chosen Raichu, his signature Pokemon.

" Yes" I said. I looked at Armaldo and smiled a bit. Luxray looked up at me and smiled a bit. I looked back down at her and we both giggled.

" Then let the battle, BEGAN"

" Raichu, use Volt Tackle"

" Armaldo, Dark Pulse"

" And a Dark Pulse from Armaldo, ladies and Gentlemen, that is an obvious sign. Come on Riou, we all thought you were smarter than that"

This make me and Luxray giggle. Armaldo suddenly became clocked in a Black fog and then Zoroark stood were Armaldo used to be.

Richu was almost at Zoroark before Surge said " NOW, FAKE OUT"

Richu Lunged at Zoroark and tried to Fake her out. But to no such luck. I had trained all my Pokemon to never flinch at anything while battling. And this held true as Zoroark let out a Death Black Void that hit Raichu and sent it flying on the ground back to surge. It rolled quite a ways before stopping and falling onto its back out of energy.

" Richu, Return" Surge said with a hint of disappointment in his talk, either that or he felt as though he had failed someone.

_LT. Surge's P.O.V_

As Raichu rolled on the ground countless times, all I could look at was that boy who smiled as his Luxray was the only thing that kept him from falling to the cold hard ground.

I suddenly snapped my focus back to Richu who had stopped rolling and has now on his back completely finished.

I was shocked, Raichu was never one to go down so easy and never before had a Pokemon not fallen for his Fake Out. That Zoroark completely ignored it and used one of the most powerful Dark Pulse's I have ever seen.

" Richu, Return" Richu came back to my Pokeball. I could no longer look at the image of some one laying on there back.

I suddenly remembered images, the sights of the war. The second great war where I saw things that would haunt me forever

I remembered how me and Lanturn swam as fast as we could under the fire of moves and bullets. We were completely out of breath and I was bleeding pretty severely. Thankfully Lantern was there and guided me to the nearest shore. We got the the shore and I dragged myself and my injured Raichu on to the shore.

The water was no safe place due to the fact that there were many powerful water type pokemon. Lanturn had to fight off most of them, some I had to fight off myself, and others got to me and did their damage before I knocked them off.

I threw Raichu onto my back and I turned around just in time to see Lantern smile, then get dragged under the water. I stumbled away as the water where my friend was turned blood red, showing that that was the end for Her.

I turned my attention back to the shore I was at. I looked up and saw a tropical forest, I thought that maybe that would be a good place to try and heal until help arrived.

I began to crawl through the sand with a dieing Raichu on my back, I could hear screams and cries muffled under gunshots and explosions. I payed no attention to this and continued on my mission to get to the shore line. Until it happened.

The sergeant that was in control of the nuclear missiles had been betrayed and killed by his own Pokemon. They had sent a missile to a random location at the ocean I was at. And the missile was headed right for my island.

I heard this news over the ear piece I had on. They had said that anything within a 50 mile radius was going to vanish off the face of the map.

I stopped when I heard this, I threw Raichu off my back and layed on mine.

He looked over to me, with a tear in his eye, I smiled and said " So this is how it ends huh, Well at least I get to be with you when the world finally ends"

Raichu scooted over to me, and layed in my Arm.

I could see the missile shoot out from wherever as I looked into the cloudy sky.

I watched as the missile got closer, I thought about my family back at home, and I'm sure Raichu thought about his son. He thought about how once he died, he would get to see his wife and daughter again, because I know I did.

I could almost smell the missile, I could make out the red and black coloring that wrapped around it. I thought about how it would be painless and quick, like taking off a bandaid.

Then suddenly Raichu jumped up, and with the last bit of energy, used Protect.

I could see missile hit the ground and explode, but it went right over me and Raichu. But the thing about protect is that the Pokemon using it can only hold back so much.

As the explosion began to diminish, so did the protect.

The explosion had passed and I uncovered my face ( which was covered to avoid the bright flash) and sat up quickly.

I felt a quick jolt of pain go through my body but ignored it, I was more worried about Raichu.

As I looked around my eye's fell on a body that was floating on the shore line at the end of the beach.

I quickly flipped my body over and began to crawl to it. As I got closer I noticed that it had a long tail with a Bolt at the end, it had to be Raichu.

I got to the shore and flipped myself up to where I was sitting and Raichu was in my lap, but still in the water.

I looked into his eye's, I knew he was feeling pain beyond belief and I could do nothing to stop it. Well there was one thing.

Raichu grabbed my Arm and said to me " You know what to do"

" Raichu, I can't, I can't just leave you here. What about Pichu, what about all the great war stories we were supposed to tell together when we went to bars, What abo-"

" Surge, you can tell those stories to Pichu, tell him that I died protecting his freedom, now please"

Raichu grabbed the gun in my leg pocket that I always carried with me and placed it on his stomach, " Just end it, So I can see everyone, and end this misery"

I hesitated, but grabbed the gun, set Raichu down, walked a couple steps away, and pointed the gun at him.

" Raichu, you were always my best friend, I'll never forget you" I said with a shaky voice

" I feel the same way". There was a gunshot, then silence.

Raichu laid dead on the beach with a tear in his eye and the vision of his family ahead.

After words I tried to take my own life, but ultimately failed, even after the war ended I felt the pain of waking up every morning to Pichu saying " When will daddy get home"

Pichu evolves into Pikachu, I told him about all the time me and his father had together, But left out some details.

Then before I knew it I was a gym leader again and Pikachu became a Raichu and we became very strong together.

I heard rumors about a super strong trainer that was also a street fighter, but I didn't have time to think about things like that.

About a week ago I was called to take part in the Gauntlet. I didn't decline, I wanted to see who I would battle.

Now I am battling the Kid prodigy Riou Archer.

_Riou's P.O.V_

Surge stood for a while looking at the Pokeball that contained Raichu in it. He finally snapped out of the little trance that he was in and grabbed another Pokeball.

" GO, ELECTRODE". He threw out what looked like a Great Ball and from it came a Electrode

" Sucker Punch" Zoroark suddenly took off in Electrode's direction, and before I knew it, Electrode was sent flying back into the wall.

" Return" The defeated Pokemon went back to its Pokeball.

" Ok, Let's go, JOLTEON" A Jolteon came onto the field.

" Use Night Slash"

" QUICK ATTACK" Jolteon suddenly took off at jet speed and hit Zoroark straight in the head, causing her to fall back. The Jolteon tried to come back for another hit but was stopped cold by Zoroark's now death black hand that was gripped around it's neck.

Zoroark took her free hand and punched the Jolteon multiple times in various places, till finally Zoroark let the poor Pokemon go. The Jolteon hit the ground and didn't move, and for some time, I thought it was dead.

It wasn't until it twitched and Surge said " Jolteon Return".

A man ran out onto the field and received the Pokeball that held Jolteon and sprinted off the field.

The Arena was silent, I could hear the wind wisp past my ear.

Surge took off his sunglasses and Grabbed his last Pokemon.

" Go Electivire" An Electivire came onto the field with a slight thud.

" USE CROSS CHOP" Electivere's hands suddenly became more orange and he charged Zoroark

" Sucker Punch" Zoroark's fist became black once again

Zoroark charged the Electric Pokemon and just before it got face to face with it, leaped up into the air.

I looked up to try and find Zoroark but couldn't find her. I figured she had used one of the tricks I taught her, it was to jump into the sun so your enemy can't see you.

She appeared right behind the Electivire and punched it square in the back, causing a loud pop and many cracks go throughout the Stadium.

It fell to the ground with a thud and the crowd erupted.

Zoroark came running back to me and wrapped her Arms around me and almost brought me to the ground had it not been for Luxray holding me up.

Surge returned his Pokemon back to it's Pokeball. Never taking his eyes off me.

Without saying another word Surge turned and started to walk back to the entrance, but before he got to the door he stopped and turned back to me.

He looked at me for quite a while then continued inside.

_LT. Surge's P.O.V_

I was beat, nothing could stop that, It's not like it was the first time. It's just been awhile since I was beat so bad.

It was the weirdest sensation, I felt like I knew this kid somehow, I feel like this kid did something that changed the world.

I thought about all these things as I walked back to where everyone else was, then it hit me.

I swung my head around to examine Riou one last time, Riou, that name, it had to be him.

I swung my head around again and walked inside, with the thoughts of what he will do next in my head.


	8. Going the Distance

**Hey Guys PorygonZtrang here**

I want to aplogize for the lateness of this Chapter

I started school again and Sports as well

So it might be slow but never as slow as this Chapter was

I am starting to get the hang of high school and now I am starting to have more free time

Which means

MORE CHAPTERS IN FASTER TIME

**As always guys please leave a reveiw so I can better my self and so I know that people are acually reading my stuff**

**Suggestions are always loved here**

**Also I want to that every one that has stuck around for me**

**THANKS A TON FOR WAITING **

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

**Going the Distance**

_Riou's P.O.V_

After surge I went on to defeat Erica the Grass expert and her Vileplume, Janine, daughter of Koga, and Her Venomoth, and Sabrina and her Alakazam with ease. They were no real problem for me, Just like the others I simply used one Pokemon and swept their entire team.

One other thing I noticed was that at the end of every battle the would give me these weird stares like they were examining me, watching what I do, as if they were trying to see if they knew who I was.

Luxray was still holding me up, but just a little, She was more there if I fell.

I looked down at Luxray " Are you Ok"

She looked up and nodded. " I'll be fine don't worry, you need a rest any way" I said as I pulled out her Pokeball.

She rubbed her head against my leg and then disappeared into the Pokeball.

I looked back up at the door.

It opened slowly and as it did the temperature in the room quickly escalated and the ground became hard to stand on for a long time.

I reached down at my waist because I knew who was up next.

Suddenly a burst of lava shot up beside me and made me jump.

I covered my eyes as another burst, then another, then one final. They subsided and I opened my eyes the field was blazing hot and the arena was being held up by chains.

We were above what was now a lava pit and an elderly looking man stood at the other end of the field with a Arcanine.

I looked at the ref who was wearing a tank top and white shorts, he pointed his flag at me.

I threw out by pokeball, Buizel was my first choice because he was my only water type.

" Ready, FIGHT"

" Buizel use Aqua Jet"

" Arcanine use Extreme Speed"

Buizel suddenly became covered in water and took off like a cannon at Arcanine.

Arcanine took off leaving a trail of white behind it.

As the two Pokemon came screaming toward each other I looked up at my opponent.

He was staring me straight in the face as if he too was watching me, just like the others.

I focused my attention back to Buizel just in time.

Buizel hit Arcanine at full force and used its speed against it.

As the met each other Buizel grabbed Arcanine's neck and threw it into the ground, almost like a seismic toss.

Buizel stood over the body of the defeated Arcanine.

Without saying a word Blaine with drew Arcanine.

I easily beat his Flareon, and Rotom heat.

Buizel landed just as the Flareon hit the ground.

Once again Blaine didn't say a word but returned his Flareon

I gave a quick celebration because I knew he still had one more, and it would pack a punch

He gave a quick smile and grabbed his last Pokemon and threw it's pokeball out onto the field.

Buizel turned around, to my amusement, a Charizard stood before my youngest Pokemon.

Buizel threw his head back and laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny, but I liked the enthusiasm.

' Well you're ready I guess' I thought to myself. " Alright use Aqua Jet once more"

Buizel suddenly was surrounded by water and took off like a jet toward the Fire pokemon.

The Charizard stood there and sat back on it's heels.

I've seen this strategy used against some of the best trainers, the pokemon uses a speed move and the defending pokemon will wait till the attacker is close then jump up and come crashing down on top of the attacker.

It was a classic bait tactic that I never fell for.

As Buizel speed towards Charizard, I waited for Buizel to be almost right at Charizard.

As soon as Buizel was about four inches for the Charizard I screamed " BUIZEL JUMP UP"

In a split second both the Charizard and Buizel jumped up into the air.

Buizel knew what to do. Faster than I could say Buizel stuck one side of the Charizard, then another, then another, then another. This went on till the Charizard hit the ground with a thud.

Buizel landed shortly after and turned around the the Pokemon the he had just physically beaten to near death.

The crowd fell silent as we all waited to see if the Charizard was truly finished. For what seemed like an eternity I stood there looking at Charizard and then back to Buizel till finally Blaine said the two words that filled my heart with joy.

" Charizard, Return". Charizard returned to his master and the Referee pointed his flag towards me and said " And the winner is Riou, he will be advancing the the next round"

The crowd cheered loudly, I let out a sigh of relief.

Buizel on the other hand, ran over the me and leaped into my arms and began laughing and crying at the same time.

I celebrated with him for a few seconds before I remembered that I need to get to the side line.

I ran over to the sideline with Buizel in Arm and sat down in the Chair provided.

We were both very exhausted and I knew that we only had one last battle left, but I got that weird feeling again, only for a few seconds.

As I sat on the sidelines I thanked Buizel for his battle and then returned him to his Pokeball.

I sat for a few seconds and drank some of the water they had for me.

It tasted terrible due to the fact that I came from a city near a mountain so we drank the spring water. Not only did it taste cleaner than normal water, but also gave you energy and trainers traveling through the area often stopped to scoop up some of the miracle water.

I winced at the taste of this artificial bottled water and heard a plop.

I looked to my side and say that there was yet another message for me.

I opened it up and a small folded up piece of paper fell onto my lap.

I set down the letter and opened the paper that fell out.

On the inside was a picture that was drawn from what was my knowledge, Mark.

It showed me, Weavile, Blaze, and the rest of my team all standing on top of a podium with a gold trophy.

Mark was quite the artist for his age and could draw better than I could ever wish to. He was very skilled in many things such as Music, Art, and cooking among other things.

But what made me very sad was that he could not read or write or do other things that other kids could because, well, to be honest I don't know, He was just never good at the simple things.

Thats why either his Mother, or older brother, Miles, was always with him.

I never really met Miles, but from what mark said, he sounded pretty cool.

I focused back at the letter and noticed that Lucario was in a form that I had never seen before. She was bigger and looked much more intimidating.

It was weird because Mark normally didn't draw a lot of scary looking pokemon, because he never really feared Pokemon.

I glanced over the paper once more and at the Bottom of the page, written in Blue crayon were the words, " Great men die, but Death cannot kill their names. Riou, you are better the great, you are the best, Even if you don't win I will still think you are number one"

I read over that same sentence what seemed to be 500 times. I had that sentence engraved into my brain.

I flipped over the paper to find another sentence of writing that read " Oh and P.S Riou, you and Lucario are very close so you should give her that blue stone that I gave you and you should wear the one on the necklace"

It was signed with the 7 year olds handwriting and a Paw print of his Brothers Riolu who was the same age as Mark.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Stone mark spoke of, I had no clue what the stone was used for and I was really curious what it was for.

I put the necklace around my neck and put the stone back in my pocket, then folded the drawing up and put it in my pocket with all my money so I wouldn't lose it.

Then I drew my focus back the the other paper that looked much neater and contained no pictures, just a bunch of writing.

I grabbed it and read who it was from. It was from Nova and Gradivior.

I snickered a bit before reading the letter.

_'Dear Riou, I saw you beat all those trainers and I must say that you are very good at battling, I am still waiting for the chance to meet you in person. Speaking of people, I was approached by a Little boy named Mark who said he knew you. He had a drawing to give to you that I attached in this letter. I must say Riou, you are quite the hero, I quickly read over some of your Bio and a Secret Agent, that is quite impressive. Well I am sorry to have kept you, by the time you get this you will have probably of already started the next battle so I won't hold you any longer, Till next time Riou Archer, I can't wait to meet you'_

It was signed by Nova and the hand print of Gardevoir.

I turned the paper and in a last minute scraw was written _'And P.S, Gardevoir thinks that Blaze is really cute and I know that she would love the meet him, she is just too embarrassed to say'_

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter, For someone to think that _that_ blazing turkey is cute just made me laugh.

But then again, Blaze always did have a way with women and that was one of the things that set him higher on the scale then me, the only women I could really talk to was Cynthia and she was more of a good friend at this point.

I put that letter in the same pocket and walked out to the field to face my next enemy.


	9. The Deciding Factor

**Hey Guys, Porygon-Ztrang here**

**Just want to inform you real quick about an update**

**Any text that **_is like so_**is just Riou thinking about random stuff**

**Any way thanls for your time and until next time**

**BYE!**

**The Deciding Factor**

I had a pretty good idea of who I would battle next. If the pattern kept true then I would battle the famous Blue next. Blue was the only person on earth to know Red and where he went in terms of whether or not he was dead.

_This always bothered me to think about it because I know that if Red ever died then no one in the world would know, but at the same time if he was still alive then the world would be in for a huge surprise, Why, because Red never really attended events like this but I heard rumors that he would some how make it here._

I felt the ground suddenly jerk and all the imperfections on the field disappear and the field suddenly became grassy with slight dirt patches here and there and a boulder and a small pond like thing.

It truly looked like a place for all pokemon to thrive in. It had everything, and I could use every bit of it to my advantage.

The huge doors slowly opened and the crowd went silent as did I.

A teen looking person came through the doors. This shocked me because I knew that Blue was about 25 or so but he didn't look a day older, he looked as if it was his first day back at Viridian City Gym.

He wore a Black jacket and Tan pair of jeans like he always did. His hair was spiked like its been for generations. He walked out to his area and grabbed his Pokeball and threw it out.

An Alakazam came onto the field and didn't even touch the ground as it crossed it's legs and floated in mid air with it's eyes closed.

I wanted to think about who I would choose but before I could think of what pokemon I even had, Lucario came out of her own pokeball and stood on the field in a battle ready position.

I didn't want to argue with her, she had always enjoyed battles where she stood at a disadvantage, even though they would leave her barely standing at all.

But I knew that she really wanted to do this and I could feel an odd sense of loving trust go between us as she looked back to me and gave me a quick smile.

Then I felt it, that feeling that I was being watched, but this time Lucario must have felt it too because she stood up and looked around as if to try and find something on her like a camera.

" It's nothing, just a weird feeling, thats all. Don't worry I feel it too" I reassured her.

This seemed to work because she gave me another smile and turned back to our opponent.

I looked and the Ref who had his flag pointed at me. I knew the drill by this point. " Ready" I said.

" Ready" Blue said.

The world felt like it had stopped just to watch this battle, this one battle that would show if I was really worthy to be among the greats.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head which caused me to wince and fall to one knee.

Lucario heard me fall but before she could turn back around I yelled " LUCARIO LEFT THEN BULLET PUNCH"

Immediately she jumped to the left just in time to dodge a Psyshock, that I took the full force of, and flew straight at the Psychic type.

As Lucario got there you could almost see the pain in his eyes as Lucario's Iron fist hit the Pokemon from all sides and angles.

It was over in a flash and I knew that Lucario had not lost because the sharp pain in my head suddenly vanished.

The dust cleared as I stood up. I saw Lucario jump back to me and land at my side.

Blue had a small smile on his face, as he always did, but this one almost said that he wanted to push me to my limit and beyond what a human could withstand.

He threw out his next pokemon, Arcanine, knew it. I knew Blue couldn't resist the type advantage against me that he held. So I came prepared for this, well, kind of, not really, I had no clue what to expect out of him to be honest.

I looked into the Fire dogs eyes and tried to find out every move it had, everything it could do, and if it was intimidated by me or not.

I looked straight back into me eyes and I felt a strange spark, something that I had never felt before, something that made me feel more, Alive, than normal. It made me feel as if I too was a Pokemon. It was the exact opposite of the feeling of being watched and more like being free from everything and anything.

_I had never felt this, in our society, if you looked pokemon, ANY POKEMON, straight in the eyes, then you were probably going to get attacked by it, no matter what Pokemon it is. So people never did in fear of being attacked and Pokemon never looked in humans eyes in fear of the same thing._

The feeling of freedom quickly became over ran by feeling of hatred. As I snapped back to reality and broke eye contact with the Fire type I quickly learned the consequences of my actions.

There was hatred in the eyes of Arcanine and it was because of what I had just done. I had to act quickly or it was going to be me that comes out with more scars than usual.

" Lucario Aura Sphere" She quickly focused her energy down into her hands and stepped back with one foot to help when she threw it. The ball grew bigger and bigger.

" Arcanine, use Flare Blitz" Arcanine's mouth suddenly bursted with flames that consumed it's entire body. Once its whole body was covered in flames it charged at Lucario with full force.

Lucario was still charging the Aura Sphere. As it grew I could feel the energy it was picking up, but I could also feel the heat from Arcanine.

Arcanine finally got to Lucario, and with one swift movement, She took the Aura in her hands and slammed it against the Arcanine.

There was an Explosion and Arcanine went flying back right into the wall behind Blue.

Without even Flinching he returned the Pokemon to it's pokeball. And without saying another word, he sent out his next Pokemon, Execcutor.

_Now one thing you should know about me and my Pokemon is that there is always something wrong with them. For example, Lucario was deaf and could only "hear" when I sent what I was hearing to her Via Aura. It was quite remarkable actually, all my pokemon hid the problems very well. But I will tell you about that later. For right now all you need to know is that Lucario is deaf so she needs to stay close at my sides at all times, but I also need her at my side. Trust me it will all make sense soon._

I closed my eyes and focused my breathing. all the hair on my body rose slightly as I felt the world move around me. I then focused all those feeling into one form of energy and released to Lucario.

When I opened my eyes I saw Lucario's hair start to raise saying that it got my message.

I smiled and said " Ok, Lucario use Flame Kick". Flame Kick was one of the moves that Blaze taught her how to use after hours of vigorous training with him and my self.

_Lucario is one of the only people I know that can say that they can beat me in a fist fight and be certain that they did not cheat. Lucario was one of those Pokemon that never cheated and never really got in trouble. Ya, I know it might just be the fact that she is always at my side due to my inabilities, but still, in the world we live in today it is quite hard for you to find someone who doesn't cheat their way to the top._

Lucario's legs suddenly became consumed by fire and she charged at her enemy hard with no signs of slowing down. The execcutor on the other hand had other ideas.

It quickly tried to use a Psychic attack, but ultimately failed.

_This always makes me laugh, when my enemy tries for a Psychic. It never works, EVER. The reason is because I have taught all my pokemon many techniques that I learned doing.. well... you'll find out soon enough. Any way, the easiest way to dodge a physic is not tense up your body and just run through it. Also you need to have a strong mind, that always helps too._

The shocked executor stood motionless, as did it's trainer. Lucario quickly changed the expression of shock to pain as she unleashed countless kicks on the grass type. With every kick a flame shot up and for every flame, a screech for help.

Blue couldn't take it any more, he whipped out his pokeball and returned the pokemon, shielding it from any further harm.

It took all of what blue had in him to send out his last Pokemon. Blastoise.

But this Blastoise was no ordinary pokemon, no, this was BLUE'S Blastoise. The one only told about in legends of Red. This was the same Pokemon that apparently almost gave it's own life to save Blue in the second war, the one that he picked because it had the upper hand on Red, the one that stood at the top of the elite four as the champs go to Pokemon.

So to say that Blastoise was strong would be an understatement. He was beyond strong, only rivaled by 4 people, Himself, Professor Oak, Red, and now me.


	10. The Safe House

Hows it goin guys, My name is PORYGONZTRANG and look

**I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER PART OUT, **

Im very happy with this part and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store

**The Safe House**

_Some things you need to know about me before we continue is that I hate to lose, with a passion. Nothing in the worlds makes me more pissed then when I lose to an opponent I knew I could beat. And being as good as I am it often tested me as a person and a trainer._

_Another thing you need to know is that I am very close to all my pokemon. Yes, some more than others like Lucario because she needs help with hearing, Blaze because he has always been my friend, and Weavile because of Team Xeal, oh and don't worry they will come into play again. _

_Also I mentioned all my pokemon having 'disabilities' I guess you could say. Well let me explain those to you. Lucario has hearing problems, as I said, Weavile has a god awful fear of Humans and I wouldn't blame her. The only person she would ever talk to is me, other wise she hid behind my leg when we spoke to people or she didn't even speak at all._

_Anyways Blaze suffers from memory loss due to his street fighting career, because of this he remembers nothing of his childhood, He only remembers evolving into a Blaziken in the middle of a fight that he lost. Zoroark suffers from Identity problems due to its ties with its old master, who used her as a tool and not a companion. Buizel is the only water type I know who can't swim. Luxray is dead afraid of lightning that she does not make herself. And Armaldo can't speak very well and often times needs me to translate for him._

_As for me, well one thing is I have grown so used to speaking pokemon that I see it as nothing more than them just talking english. None of my pokemon could really speak fluent english, so, I learned how to speak using Aura and speak Pokemon. Over the years the skill grew and now I speak Pokemon and English perfectly._

_But that's not as bad as my other 2 disabilities, One year I went to go visit __Cinnabar_ _Island after the eruption, and what I found on the island not only scared me, but also began to spread through my whole body. When I went I was exploring the waters near the island, specifically the one on the east coast where the famous Missingno was supposed to be. And thats when it got me, that damn createar. It looked to be the skeleton of a kabutops and it nearly killed me had it not been for what I swear I saw to this day, A Chesnaught. The Kabutops only slashed my entire body and when I woke up in the hospital the next morning the doctor told me I have picked up the Missingno Virus._

_The Virus was non-contagious and would eventually spread through my entire body. The Virus started out at my left shoulder, where the kabutops almost severed my arm off, and as the years went by would spread to my chest and back. What it did to my body was a number of things, Every once in a while I would get a sharp pain wherever the Virus had spread. But it had some good effects too._

_For one it made all my senses except my sight, quadruple and I became very fast, strong, flexible, Smart, you name it I was now better at it. Well the exception being my sight. Over the years the Virus spread to inside my body and up to my brain, making me almost blind, but, This didn't bother me as I was amazing at using aura to sense my surroundings, hell, I could even read using aura but some things I could not see or it went blurry when Physic type was near by , then the Virus vanished from inside me._

_One last thing you need to know about the Virus is that the skin it had infected looking more like the famous Missingno and leaving a huge scar. This made me very self conscious about my chest, thats why I wear shirts with some sort of sleeve and why I never take off my shirt in front of people, including my Pokemon._

_And that will about do it for things you need to know about right now, Back to the action_

The battle between Lucario and Blastoise was nothing special, Blastoise used Hydro Pump and Earthquake, never hitting once, and I used Close Combat and Dragon Pulse till finally.

" RIOU ARCHER HAS DONE IT FOLKS, HE HAS BEATEN BLUE AND IS GOING TO BE ADVANCING ON TO THE NEXT REGION NEXT WEEK, WHAT A HUGE UPSET" the announcer screamed jumping out of his seat and knocking over the microphone. The crowd erupted as Blue returned his defeated Blastoise to its ball.

Blue, without saying a word like the others, turned and left the stage.

As for me, well, when I turned around I saw Mr. Underwood and Gardevoir at the end of the battlefield.

" Hey Mr. Underwood, Gardevoir" Gardevoir must have gave a small blush because Lucario grabbed my hand scooted over to my side and shot a quick glance at Lucario that Mr. Underwood must have missed.

" Hello Riou, Lucario, I don't think we met, I am Mr. Underwood, but please call me Chris, and this is my daughters Gardevoir, Pleased to meet you" Lucario shook Mr. Underwood's hand.

" And Riou, please call me Chris, calling me Mr. Underwood makes me feel much older than I feel" Chris said as he gave a deep laugh, causing Gardevoir to giggle, which in turn made laugh, making Lucario squeeze my hand very hard.

" Ah well Riou will you please come with me" Chris held put out his hand and grabbed Gardevoir's other hand.

" Uh I thought I still had to battle the Elite Four"

" HAHA, no, you will battle them after Johto because they are the same for both"

" Oh, ok" I took ahold of Chris's hand and we were instantly transported to a large plain room with soft carpet and a huge bed in the middle, large enough to fit all of my Pokemon with a few inches to spare. It had two doors off to the side and a couch with 3 5 chairs, 4 of which were around a table and the last was pushed into what seemed to be a desk.

I looked on in awe and then noticed huge curtains at one side of the room. I walked over to them, Lucario still holding my hand very tightly, and pushed them open to reveal the entire city in the distance and the view of the ocean the mountains in the distance.

Chris laughed " Haha, well I assume you like the room, it is built into the side of a mountain that is protected by a psychic power so the it is hidden from everyone and no one can track it or get into it"

" Wow that is pretty impressive, can I leave when I want or no"

" Well no, Gardevoir is the only one that knows how to get in and out of here, but even if she does help you get out I wouldn't deem it wise"

" Whise that"

" The people, but then again there are not people every where, we are on my private property so if you ever need to leave the room just press the button and you will be transported to the main gate"

I turned around and noticed a button next to my bed that was flashing, then went damp

" You will have one week to rest"

" I thought it was only one day"

" Well it was, but me and the committee decided that you need more time to rest, so we give you one week in between each rejoin and a day to rest before the Elite four"

" Oh well I guess that could be cool"

" Yes, Oh and Riou before I leave"

I turned to him, and he was once again holding Gardiviors hand

" You can't leave this room without teleporting out, yes you can open the window, but when you jump out it will teleport you back here. So what I'm saying is that you should get real comfy here"

I looked around the room once more. " Ya I bet I could, I'm used to living in small areas"

" Good, and how do you do around company"

" Well I'm not exactly the 'People' type of guy if thats what your asking"

" Great, because the only person that will visit are myself, my daughter, and Gardevoir with one of us two"

" Great, so how long will I have to myself"

" Well the red button that was flashing earlier will tell you when Gardevoir is teleporting in, It flashes 10 seconds before we actually get to the room"

" Ok, cool"

" Ok, great, My daughter will bring you your food in a bit"

" Ok"

Chris gave me a smile and looked and Gardevoir who was looking at me. I looked at her and gave her a smile and she instantly teleported, but before she did I caught the slightest blush out of her. I know this as a fact because Lucario squeezed my hand to the point of almost crushing it.

_Lucario had always been very protective of me and I her. As I grew with her she grew very close to me to the point that if she was out of her Pokeball, she would be as close to me as possible. And if I as so much as looked at another girl, she would flat out punch me due to the fact that she was jealous. Now I know what you're thinking, " Well what about Weavile". Well Lucario was kind of the Alpha female of our little escapade and so Weavile knew not to try and get into a relationship with me, so instead she went for none other than the chick magnet himself Blaze. I thought that they were the best couple ever, they really liked each other and they worked together to overcome these problems. As for the rest of my Pokemon they just kind of watched from afar but honestly I know that all the females were teamed up with Lucario and the males with Blaze and it was me who was stuck in the middle. Every one in my party knew how Lucario felt towards me so none of them would come after me unless they wanted some sort of revenge which would often happen._

_Now I know in some regions it is kind of weird but honestly the closest me and Lucario have ever gotten in the kiss on the head I give her every night out of habit. And don't even get me started on sleeping, I can barely get a goods night rest because I always let all my Pokemon sleep out of there Pokeball so this caused the big problem of me trying to sleep when I have a Pokemon that could, At any second, rip me limb from limb if I so much as rolled onto her tail ( Which often happened resulting in major beat down when I woke up). But this was just how I learned to lived, and I would never change it for anything._

As soon as they left the room Lucario let go of my hand what walked over the the bed and fell in it. I on the other hand could not move, I felt so much pain from hitting the wall that the adrenaline had pushed off that when I turned to walk to the bed my legs gave out and I went tumbling to the floor. Lucario immediately jumped up off the bed and ran to my side.

I felt so much pain in my back that I wondered if I was bleeding.

" Riou what's wrong" Lucario said kneeling at my side

" Back" I managed to say through gritted teeth. All the while I didn't notice the red flashing button.

I remembered this in an instant " Lucario the button, get me to one of those doors."

Lucario picked me up and lunged at one of the doors, opened it, and jumped in, shutting the door behind her.

She she set me down on the large cushion in the center of the room and ripped open my shirt.

_Lucario was the only one who knew about the virus so she was the only one to see me with my shirt off and this made me pretty uncomfortable at times. Lucario was the only person to ever put bandages on me and could purposefully mess up at any time_

There were scars all over my body and my back had even more. I had scars on my head and arms and legs that just now appeared and it all hurt.

Lucario quickly looked around the walkin closet and saw a med-kit laying on the ground. She quickly opened in and grabbed out some random things that I had no idea what they did till finally she got to a bottle and some wrap.

I heard a slight thud. " Oh crap, that must me Nova and Gardevoir". Lucario must have heard it too because she opened the bottle and started pouring it on my wounds.

It felt like my skin was burning off and it took everything I had to hold back screaming. Once the burning stopped Lucario threw me one of the two wrap things she had. Without question I started to wrap my arms while she got my chest.

" Uh, Hello, R-Ri-Riou Archer" said a voice. The voice was pretty high pitched and almost sounded like a 12 year old girl had it not been for her mumbling " Well looks like no one is home guess we should leave" in a much deeper voice.

Lucario and I stepped on the gas and quickly finished wrapping my body of all scars. Once we finished we took a breather, we had been working very fast in order to hide the virus. I had bandages all over my arms, legs, and face, but you could still see some skin there. You could not see and skin on my chest because of the wrap. On my face it covered my forehead and over my left eye.

I stood up and looked around the closet, It had all my clothes in it as well as the ones I didn't pack and some that they must have bought me. I picked out a Lucario Blue tank top, my favorite shirt to wear, and slid on a pair of Black shorts.

Lucario was helping help me get on my shirt just as the door to the closet flung open to show a girl that was the same height as the Gardevoir that stood next to her. She had carmel eyes and Jet black hair that was no longer than mine.

_Ok yes I know I am mostly blind but I can still make out things like height, hair color and eye color. I can do these things with Aura too but it it very difficult and forces me to actually focus, witch in the situation, I didn't have time to do._

There eye's became as big as the moon and even a blind man could see that they became as red as the blood that began to show through my bandages.

" Uh, Hi... You kind of caught me in an awkward situation" I said I gave her an awkward smile.

The door instantly slammed shut, leaving me and Lucario alone once again.

I finished putting on my shirt and looked at Lucario and said " What did I do". She shot me an mad glare that made me step back a bit.

As I tried to open the door I found that the doorknob had broke from the door slamming it shut.

" Well what now" I said sitting on the cousin

" Why not try Blaziken, he might be able to get it open" Lucario said

" Well why don't I just break it down"

" Because it wouldn't be all that funny, If Blaze did, then Gardevoir would be all embarrassed because I know that she likes him"

" How do you know that"

" It's in her Aura, you didn't pick it up"

" No I don't ever invade into people's privacy like that"

" Well it wasn't a person if that makes you feel any better"

" Ya ok, but only do that with my permission next time ok"

" Fine"

I grabbed Blaze's Ball " And why do you care who that Gardevoir likes, are you jealous"

A few moments later we got the door down using non-other, than my body and an aura sphere to the chest.

Blaze's ball flew out of my hand and hit a nearby wall, letting out the Fire Chicken.

I on the other hand took a few rolls and tumbles till finally I hit the wall at the other end of the room with my back.

I Lucario had red in her eyes as she said " I don't get Jealous"

And yet another part down, I can't wait to write what I have in store for the future.

**As always guys please leave a review remember that I can't get better unless you guys help me**

**and you can help me by giving me suggestions on who/what you want to see**

**AND AS ALWAYS GUYS**

**BYE!**


	11. Down Time

**How's it Goin guys my name is**

**PorygonZtrang**

So I first want to say sorry for the really late upload. I got a concussion while in a Football game and I have not been able to upload or write anything all week because I wasn't supposed to (and I'm really not even supposed to know). BUT HAVE NO FEAR. I finally finished this part and I hope you enjoy it.

As always please tell me if you see any thing wrong or would like to see any thing. Remember I can only get better if you help me get better so if you have a suggestion please P.M me and Until next time

_**Byee!**_

**Down Time**

"I can tell" I said, I really wanted to get up but I know that I would have been in a world of pain if I even tried.

"So you learned your lesson, ya" Lucario said walking over the pieces of door that laid across the floor

I wanted to respond verbally but the most I could muster in the position I was in was falling onto the floor beside me.

"Oh get up you big baby" Blaze said

"Well do you want to join him?"

"No, I'm ok"

Nova and Gardevoir on the other hand were in the opposite end of the room, in a corner, unmoving with eyes full of fear and confusion and jaws on the ground.

I was the first to notice them. "Well this is really awkward for me now isn't it?"

They flinched at the words and said nothing in return.

" Ok we got off to a bad start" I stood up and took two steps before- " I'm Riou Ar-AUGGG" I once again fell straight onto my face only this time I only fell to my hands and knees

_When it came to me being hurt I would normally play it off as nothing until it became a life threatening issue. You could say it was my rebellious personality or the fact that I didn't take orders from people who had less power than I but I refused to show weakness unless it became a real issue. This would come back to bite me in the ass a few times and would- well- let's just say that I really need to learn from the past._

As soon as I hit the ground I sprang back up and spit a bit of blood out of my mouth, " You can leave the food here..., I will be in the shower..., thanks". Without saying another word I went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I turned around to the wall and slammed my head against it. This girl really wanted to meet me and I completely ruined it. The only thing I could think about that after was how good this shower is going to feel

_Yet another example of my amazing personality, I was complete crap when it came to talking to girls. Well, human girls, I could talk to Weavile and Lucario fine. And well now that I think about it I was really bad at talking in general, so I didn't talk so much as I showed people how I felt. I never really socialized or spoke about my feeling because it never felt right to. So I would be that guy that sat alone at lunch on his phone when everyone else was out having fun. But I'm not always like this, but more on that later._

I took off my cloths and bandages and stepped into the shower. I let the water run down my body as I put my head against the shower wall. What was I thinking, honestly the only thing I could do in that situation was what I did. Are you kidding, I looked like a zombie. I was spitting blood for god sakes. The fact that I could stand was one thing, but the fact that I was just slammed into the wall by my own Pokemon is another thing. And to make matters worse, she probably had the wrong idea of me and Lucario in the Closet.

It seemed like I sat in that shower forever because before I knew it the water automatically stopped, signaling that I had been in the shower for more than 45 minutes.

I got out slowly still hurting quite a lot and dried myself off. I looked around the bathroom for cloths but ended up just putting back on what I was originally wearing because it was still clean.

I combed my long blond hair as usual and laid it back like I normally have it while I am not battling.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see that the door was fixed as well as the wall and no sign of anybody else was around. I inspected the room more to find that all my Pokeballs were sitting on my bed.

I grabbed them and pushed them to the other side of my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I could feel the cuts hurt and I quickly wrapped myself for my scars.

I looked like a mummy, but without the wrap I would look more like a body that is about ready to fall apart.

I laid down on my bed, which was very large, and sighed. "Why the hell is it always me, why can't someone else spit blood at someone they have never met honestly?"

The next week was very weird, I never saw Nova once. I was often visited by Gardevoir for things like food and to bring me more medical supplies. Oh and why I became injured to bad when I got back is because out at the arena there is a force field that protects from any injury to the trainer, once you leave the stadium you will feel twice the pain you absorbed and get just as many scars. It was really weird but prevented me from trying to leave due to the pain I was feeling.

Most of my free time was spent lying in bed. I let all my Pokemon out and none of them left my side even though I could not move.

After about 4 days I got up and started to walk again and by the end of the week I was feeling great.

Then it came, the day I would have to go back and fight Johto.

_Day of return…_

Gardevoir teleported to my room with Chris. He was wearing a plain black shirt with nice pants and his cane. As for me I still had most of the bandages on my arms and chest so I wore the Lucario tank top and a pair of black pants.

I grabbed my Pokemon and we teleported to the room we go to before I enter the arena

"Well Riou, I hope you're ready for this"

"Of course I am, been ready all week"

"Oh and Nova finally told me about her first meeting you"

I froze up. This could ruin any chance of winning seeing how he was the one that ran the show around here.

"She said it was weird but she would like to meet you again if that is ok by you"

I relaxed a bit "That would be great"

He smiled "Great, well good luck Riou and may Arceus be with you". The two teleported away and the doors opened.

I ran out and the waiting crowd roared at my arrival. I could tell they were hungry for more due to their immense support of the announcer saying "And here he come ladies and gentlemen, FALKNER OF VIOLET CITY". I closed my eyes and got ready for yet another set of battles

_Time, one of the things that can both give life and take it away. It can be your best friend or your worst enemy. For some they think of it as nothing more than just a measurement of how much time we have left on earth. Others see it as a way to track to history. Some people think that there is no possible way to change the past because it is already done. Some say that the future is what you make it. _

_Then there's people like me, who know what changing the past to alter the future dose. It can be done but no one is ballsy enough to do it. They're afraid, unlike some people, and they refuse to see what happens when you tamper with things that were not meant to be tempered with. But then again time is only one factor of the grand scheme of things. _

_Fate, Luck, Purpose, Truth, Ideals, these are just some things that also affect not only time but how People and Pokemon work. And people ask questions and fight over things like this but in the end you can sum each category into one question. And those questions help answer the main question that we live and breathe to find out. What do I live for? Now that's a question. But I don't worry about things like that, No I live to answer the question that haunts me wherever I go. Could I have done better? It's weird, what a person will go through just to win or to feel fulfilled. This has always been me, a boy that always thinks that he can do one better and in the end will go to any limit to try and change my past not for myself, but for the safety of others._

_Or you could be the kind of person that believes in miracles and sees signs. Or even the kind that thinks that everything happens for a reason and no matter what you do you will get the same result in the end. Or are you different, are you an odd ball that thinks every decision you make will influence the outcome and you just got to get real…. Lucky._

"AND RIOU ARCHER HAS DEFFETED CLAIR OF THE JOHTO LEAGUE AND WILL ADVANCE TO THE ELITE FOUR WHAT AN UPSET"

_But hey, that's just me but everything runs out of time_

"CAN YOU BELIVE IT HE MIGHT BE THE FIRST EVER PERSON TO MAKE IT ALL THE WAY"

_Even…. Luck_

I couldn't believe it either. I just defeated some of the most powerful trainers in the world. This was great, and apparently I wasn't the only one to think this.

"RIOU WE DID IT" Cheered Lucario as she ran back towards me and leaped into my arms twirling me around in circles. I stopped us and looked into her eyes. They twinkled like a star in the night sky. Mine on the other hand were starting to become dull and colorless.

"Riou your eyes" Lucario said pushing away from my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"There completely gray, can you see anything"

"Ya of course I can"

"Without Aura"

"Ya"

"Well we need to get you back to our room so we can check you out ok"

"Ok"

We turned around to see Gardevoir standing waiting for us along with Chris.

"Hohoho Great battling Riou, now to get you back to your room and we will have our top of the line nurses check you out ok"

"Wait what, no it's ok Chris, Lucario dose a fine job"

"No I insist" He grabbed my hand and the four of us teleported to what looked like a hospital room.

"Riou we know about your disease and the nurses are sworn to secrecy under the name of my family"

"Oh, well, wait how would you know that"

"We got some of your blood while you were sleeping"

"WHAT"

"Well how else were we supposed to get past Lucario and your Blaziken and everyone else?"

"Well, ok, but next time just tell me ok"

"I will, now the nurse should be here any moment to see you and your Pokemon. Please Relax until then"

"Sure thing"

"OK, I'll see you back at your room later. Goodbye"

"Thanks, and Goodbye"

Suddenly the two teleported away only to leave me, Lucario, and the sudden jolt of pain that sieged through my body. Along with the fact that everything went more blurry than normal until finally everything went black. I could no longer see from my eyes.


	12. Into a New Light

**How's it goin Guy's my name is PORYGON_ZTRNAG**

_Sorry for how long it took to get this next part out. Kind of hit a stump but got past it and now everything should be going more smooth_

_Hope You guy's enjoy and as always please leave a reveiw. Remember, I can't get better unless you guy's help me. Also leave your thoughts and what Pokemon I should add to my story._

**Thanks a ton as as always BYE!**

**Into a New Light**

The pain that surged through my body was no regular pain. I felt more like a burning, like someone had lit my eyes and body on fire and they were burning and I could do nothing about it. As it kept burning I felt as though my limbs were going to detach from my body and fall onto the ground.

I fell to my knees in pain and threw my hands to my head and eyes screaming. Suddenly I heard a noise and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then the other. Then my torso. Then each of my feet.

The unknown hands belonged to the nurses that had come. Telling by their Aura, they were calm and almost seemed like they do this every day.

The nurses had quite a strong grip, even the females. There were two men, two women, and another Lucario.

While I still screamed in pain the nurses threw me onto my bed and held me down. I felt them strap down my arms in three different areas and my legs in four. They held down my mid-section using three more straps and finally they all reassumed their positions holding me down.

_Now I know what you might be thinking, "Riou aren't you a super strong guy and can't you just break the ropes". Well to answer that question I simply say that these where no ordinary straps, and these weren't ordinary nurses either. When I say they have dealt with things like this I mean they have. You'll understand soon enough. _

They held me down and it felt as though my entire body was melting off of itself and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was a pain like non-other, and it was unescapable.

I heard over my screaming a chant. Like a ritual in a language I have never heard before. As the chant went on I felt as though something in my body was being sucked out of my system. Like I was being drained of my life force.

I quickly learned what they were doing, they were draining my Aura. I knew this because my Aura sensing skills were starting to decrease.

As the chant went on I felt the pain start to diminish but by that point I could only tell the people in the room and a few obstacles that were in the room. Barley any compared to the fact that I used to tell what I person looked like and even read clearly.

The chanting started to quiet down I felt as though most of my body was sired off. I tried to scream but my vocal cords were to overly use from screaming at the pain. That and they too felt as though they had been burned off.

I opened my eyes and to my shock saw nothing. Nothing but blackness. When I used my Aura all I saw was the aura that went through each person in the room.

But I could barely hold on as I quickly fell into a deep slumber

_Lucario's P.O.V_

As soon as we got back to the room Riou and Chris spoke about stuff I didn't really care about. I was worried about Riou's eyes, they were a dull grey color and I was surprised to hear that he could see.

Chris and Riou said their goodbyes and then Chris left the room with that stupid Gardevoir. Sweet Arceus I hate that Pokémon more than any other.

A couple seconds passed after the two left and that's when all hell broke loose in the room. Riou threw his hands two his eyes and fell to the ground screaming.

"RIOU" I screamed, but he could not hear me. Then they came. They people and Lucario. The ones that would single-handedly save and almost ruin Riou's and really all of our lives.

Two males grabbed Riou's shoulders while two women grabbed a leg each. I moved into one corner of the room after I was pushed out of the way by the Lucario that entered the room.

They threw him on the table and he began to fight against them. Well that was until they began to throw those straps over him. They were heavy set looking straps and Riou was a strong guy, like really strong, but even he couldn't break out of the straps.

As Riou fought against the straps one thing caught my eye. His Missingno pattern was starting to come down his arms and the rest of his chest. As he fought it only expanded more.

Then I heard it. That chant. I knew the chant by heart and when I heard it I had an impulse to join in. At first I didn't know what I was doing, but as me and the other Lucario continued to chat the pattern began to slow down until it came to a complete stop and Riou passed out.

"Where did the extra Aura go" I asked knowing what we had just done.

"Well it didn't really go anywhere, I just kind of spread it out more. You see it was concentrated in one spot, his brain, so I took it and distributed it though out his body" said the Other Lucario.

"Ah, ok, When will he wake up" I asked.

"Well, we are going to patch him and his Pokémon up and then send you all to his room, after that it should be a couple hours. Don't worry, I will come by daily to see how he is"

"He won't like that"

"Why"

"He hates when he's hurt, and especially if he has to see a doctor every day"

"Well tell him that's too bad, I must see him every day to make sure went well"

"Ok, I will, thank you"

"Goodbye"

The four doctors and the Lucario left the room and they were soon replaced by Nurse Joy and Gardevoir.

"Ok if you will please come with me we will go back to your room" The nurse said

"Not without Riou" I said

"Don't worry we will come back for him right after, but right now his body won't be strong enough to make even a small trip if we all go"

"No I ref-", I started before I was put to sleep by Gardevoir's Hypnoses.

_Riou's P.O.V_

I woke up feeling terrible. My body ached and I had a horrible head ache. What hurt most though has my jaw and my left wrist. Well at least that's what hurt when I woke up and wasn't moving.

As I tried to sit up I quickly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and quickly fell back down.

"You should take it easy, you are still in a lot of pain" said a voice

"Wha-Who said that" I said as I franticly looked around I could see nothing but blackness.

"Wha-Where is everything, Why can't I see, Where's my Pokémon" I said franticly looking around but not seeing anything or one.

"Please Calm down Riou, Your Pokémon are fine, you are in your room"

"So then why can't I see?"

"I'll answer that when your Pokémon wake up"

"What do you mean?"

"There sleeping right now, Let them be. You should probably get some more sleep too."

"Wha-"I started

"Riou Archer don't argue with me, you go to sleep or I will put you to sleep"

"Aaa- Hmm- Alright"

"Good now don't toss and turn too much you might wake them up"

"Them, who's them". No Response

As I felt my hand around for who 'Them' where I felt fur. I moved my hand up the 'thing' and got to what I thought to be its head. I felt around a bit more and felt what I thought were ears. I moved my hand back down until I felt something stiff, like a tail. I gave it a quick squeeze and was greeted with three claws that stabbed into my chest. It was Lucario.

"RIOU, LET GO OF MY TAIL"

"LUACRIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED"

"MAKING SURE LITTLE MISS DOCTOR DOESN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU"

I let go of Lucario tail and tried to roll over before I was stopped by a hand on my back. I felt the hand beginning to get warm, and warmer, and warmer, until finally I flipped myself back to Lucario.

"AHHHH, what was that"

"Well you were on my side" said a voice, a voice that I could recognize from a mile away. Blaze

"Blaze, what the- I can see why Lucario would be in my bed but why the hell are you here"

"Same as Lucario, and Weavile didn't want to sleep on the ground"

"Wait Weavile is here too"

"Well Ya"

"Why"

"I just told you she didn't want to sleep on the ground"

"So then just sleep in your Pokeballs"

"They're getting upgraded"

"To what"

"Luxury Balls"

"Why, what's wrong with a regular Pokeball"

"It's not safe enough"

"What"

"Ya pretty stupid reasons right"

"So how long will it take?"

"They said about two days or so"

"So I have to deal with this for 'about a day or so'"

"Ya"

I laid back and sighed. "Well at least it's comfy"

For the next 'day or so' my Pokemon and I got in their fair share of sleeping until….

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

"Ugh, Blaze what is that" Riou said jumping awake at the sound.

Blaze had not heard me due to the fact that he had me and Lucario cradled in his Arms. I sighed "Well whatever it is, it stopped".

_Blaze had a secret that only I have known about for… well… ever. It's always been a something that didn't really make our friendship stronger or weaker but it was just something that is just there. You'll found out what it is later. And trust me, it's worth the wait._

I closed his eyes and put my head back down on my pillow only to be woken up by the sound of a familiar voice saying "So what are you doing there Riou"

I nearly jumped off the bed when I heard that voice. This did not wake Blaze, Lucario or Weavile (which I am thankful for) and I once again relaxed.

"Well I was trying to sleep until I heard you"

"Oh well the Pokeballs are done"

"Ya so"

"You can return your Pokemon to their balls if you want"

"Do I really look like I want too?"

"No"

"Then let me sleep"

"No because you need to get up, you only have two more days till you go back out there Riou"

I had completely forgot. In that instance I tried thought about jumping out of my bed, but then had second thoughts when I remembered all the sleeping Pokemon in my bed.

"Well how am I supposed to get up?"

"Wake them up"

"Are you crazy, they'll rip me apart!"

"Oh be serious"

"I am, but I might as well"

Like a surgeon I snuck my way around every body and off my bed making sure to keep as quite as possible.

I finally got to the end and jumped of the edge. And that's where I made my mistake.

As one of my feet hit the ground I was soon greeted with a jolt of electricity and a mighty roar of pain that came from the owner of the tail I stepped on.

In a second I heard a chair fall over and three voices scream.

I panicked and ran to try and get away from what I knew was coming. Too bad for the fallen chair in a blind man's way or I might have made it to what I thought was the bathroom door. But as I tripped I knew I still had enough momentum to get through the door. Too bad it was just the wall.

I hit the wall with a thud and a loud crack, signafing that either the chair or my nose had broken. From how much my face and nose hurt I guessed that it was both.

My face dragged down the wall and I could feel the blood from my nose slip onto the wall then my forehead.

I finally came to a stop where I flipped my body over onto my back.

An eruption of laughter came from everyone in the room.

"Oh shut it" I said, sounding more like a clown, then standing up.

"Come on you got to admit, it was pretty funny" Lucario said finally settling down.

"That really hurt is the only thing I will admit today" I reached down and grabbed the tank top I was wearing and took it off.

"Which shirt is this" I said walking past the broken chair.

"Just a plain white one" the voice I still had not recognized said.

I flinched a bit, felt the shirt and said "Damn I really like this shirt". I brought the shirt to my nose and blew it. It hurt a ton but at least I could breathe out of my nose.

"Riou you have three other shirts like that" Blaze said

"Ya but I like this one"

With the same shirt I turned it to a non-bloody side and brought it to my nose once more. This time instead of blowing it, I popped it back into place.

"CRAC-POP"

"GHAAAA-JEZZ THAT HURT"

Zoroark hit me upside the head "Well what did you expect"

"I don't know but it wasn't that"

I hadn't realized where I was walking and walked straight into a body. A fluffy body that was warm to the touch. It couldn't have been Blaziken because I would have hit his beck or some sort of facial feature.

"Riou the bathroom is that way" Blaze said

"Blaze!"

"Who else would it be?"

"When the hell did you become so tall"

"Riou I'm standing on the stairs near the window"

"What"

Blaze chuckled "You're not even going in the right direction"

"Well I can't see"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?' they didn't tell you"

The room went silent until the frail voice of the still unidentified person spoke and said "No we still haven't told them about what happened Riou"

If I could see I'm sure I saw all of my Pokemon look at me in confusion.

"Well where do I start" I said stepping back.


	13. Secrets Can Kill

**How's it going guy's, my name is PORYGON_ZTRANG**

**OK guys. This is one of my longer ones. One thing I want to know is, are you guys enjoying the length of each chapter? Should I make them longer or shorter? Just somthing to think about.**

**As Always guys please P.M me anything you want to see. It's very easy to repond to them because I don't get many. Remember that I can't get better unless you guys/girls help me become better.**

**Any way hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and until time**

**BYE!**

**Secrets Can Kill**

"And that's about it, The Virus finally reached my brain during one of the battles and now I am completely blind in both my eyes." I said clapping my hands together

"And what about your Aura" Zoroark said

I began to speak then got stopped by Lucario

"They had to take all the Aura in his head and spread it out through his body. He can still use it but really all he can see is your Aura. The Doctors said it will return little by little but it will never be as good as it was" Lucario said

"Well weren't you going blind anyway Riou" Armaldo said

"Well ya but…. Ya. This just really put the nail in the coffin for my eye sight"

"Not exactly" The voice said

"What do you mean" I said standing up. "You mean there is still a way to get my eyesight back.

"Well the surgeons here can give you perfect sight in only one eye"

"How"

The voice giggled "Riou the surgeons here have given a fully functional arm to a boy"

If I was staring at the voice then I would have stared straight into its eyes.

"When can we do it?"

"Right now if you wish"

"OK"

"Riou" Lucario said jumping and grabbing my Arm "Do you really think this is a good Idea"

"I think it is a great Idea"

"Riou before we leave I must tell you something"

"Yes"

"If you want to return your eye sight and some of your Aura then we are going to have to take something"

"Like?"

"Your Arm or Leg"

The room went silent.

_The decision to d_o _the surgery would probably be the only thing that would keep me alive at the time. Knowing me I need my eyesight. Even if it is in only one eye. And hell, at least I don't get tiered in one arm now._

"Then take my left arm"

"RIOU" Lucario screamed gripping my left arm all the tighter.

"Better get a good squeeze on it because it won't be there in a little while"

With one last squeeze Lucario tugged me in and wrapped her arms around my neck "Don't do anything stupid ok"

"I won't"

She finally let go and led me to the voice "Are we ready to go Riou"

"Yes"

The person grabbed my hand. It was a very small hand that seemed very frail.

Before I knew it my feet felt like they were floating then on a solid surface.

As I hit the solid surface I instantly fell asleep. And the surgery began.

In what I assumed to be a dream I woke up in a field. Well actually a hill in a field of grassy hills. I stood up and felt a cool breeze hit my face. I opened my eyes and I could see. But with only one eye. I looked down at my left hand and noticed that it was no longer there and was now replaced with an exact replica of it but this arm didn't have skin, it looked more like Steelix skin. I felt the new arm and concluded that it was indeed a very light Steelix skin layered with Dragonite scaled. I moved the arm it felt weightless. I moved my fingers and it moved just like the original. I did some other movements with it and it was as if it was never removed. One thing as different though, I couldn't feel the grass with it. I couldn't feel things with it but that also included pain.

As I took a step I heard a voice. A male voice that sounded almost like mine. I turned around and saw a Lucario that had a jacket and pants on. The jacket had a very weird design to it. Almost like how it looks when you charge am Aura Sphere. The pants were just a plain pair of grey sweats that all the athletes wear. But one thing stood out about this Lucario. It was eye level with me.

This Lucario had to be at least be 6'3 to be eye level with me. As it walked closer it became apparent that it wasn't as tall as I thought but it was still tall for a Lucario.

As it got in reaching distance of me it put his paw on my chest and its Aura sensors rose. I felt a wave of something go through me and then it took its paw away.

"You're the one, you and your friends are the only ones that can do it, please find my father in the future and he will help you" It said

"What, what do you mean, who is your father"

"Aron Strang, but he will go by the name of Lockland"

"So then what do you mean by future?"

"You and your friends will help save the world Riou, you will find out it due Time"

"WAIT"

The Lucario turned around. "What is your name" I asked

"Fade, find me when you wake up"

Before I could ask another question the Lucario faded away and was replaced with a Pokemon. A Pokemon I have only seen in myths and Legends

"Arceus"

_Lucario's P.O.V_

It seemed like we waited forever for Riou to return. In the free time we did a lot of things and learned some secrets about each other.

"So Blaze" I said sitting on the bed next to him.

He was laying back with his eyes closed until he heard me and opened one eye.

"Hmm" he responded

"I overheard Riou talk about your 'secret' but he never mentioned what it was"

He groaned and sat up a little "Was he talking to anyone"

"No and it almost seemed like a wasn't supposed to hear it either"

"Well I have a lot of secrets, but then again who doesn't right"

"Well ya, but we tell everything to Riou, and he tells us all about each other, so there are no real secrets in this little family"

Blaze Sighed "That's what he wants you to think"

This peaked my interest. "What do you mean?"

_Everyone has that one secret that they don't tell anyone. Don't lie, and my Pokemon tell me everything. Why? Well because they trust me not to say anything. And that brings me to another point. Trust. It's important to trust the right kind of people and for me the only people I trusted with my ultimate secret with was Blaze. I could put all my trust in the world into Blaze because he did the same for me. And well so did the rest of my Pokemon._

Blaze shifted a bit "He knows things about me that no other living thing on this planet knows. And I know his biggest secret."

"What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll tell you something about him that you don't know"

"I know everything about him"

"But do you really?"

Blaze shot a glance at me "Ok, but you go first"

"Ok, the Missingno Virus"

"What about it, I know Riou already has it"

"Ahh, but do you know where he got it from"

Blaze went silent for a moment "No, actually, he never did tell me"

"Cinnabar Island"

"What?" Blaze said sitting up straight "What the hell was he doing in Cinnabar Island"

"I would have thought you would know? He never told me. He always just leaves the conversation after I ask"

"So even Riou has secrets"

"So what's one thing about him that I don't know?"

"Well" He looked over to me "He can't swim"

"No way"

"Yup, ask him about it when he gets back, he is deadly afraid of Water and drowning. Can't stand the thought of Drowning. Always avoids that subject."

"Why"

"Never tells me. Something to do with his Past which he tells no one"

"Wait you don't know about Riou's past"

"Nope, never speaks a word of it, anytime any one mentions it he simply looks away and changes the subject"

"Strange"

_And that wasn't my only secret I kept hidden. I also hid many other things and as my life goes on it becomes even more. But some things you just need to tell people. I learned this when it was already too late. Not only for me, but for others as well._

_Riou's Dream_

As I looked at the God more I noticed something. It wasn't alone. I stumbled back onto my rear and saw as the Gods of the Pokemon world came into my one eyed view.

They were all there. And for once in a long time, I actually felt like I was going to die or they were going to kill me. Well, actually try too again.

Arceus came to a stop and all the legends lined up beside him. "Riou Archer" said Arceus

I finally realized that I had nothing to fear, for now, and stood. "Hello again, I thought I got rid of you"

"SILENCE, I MUST SPEAK RIOU" it said

A look of confusion came across my face "What is it, you seem, scared"

"Yes Riou, I sense a great war coming, no, an apocalypse"

"Like what I did before"

"Worse, Much worse. Riou the Human race is in danger of going extinct. There is nothing I can do."

"Well then what do you expect me to do. I'm only human"

"For now, Riou, for now. But that doesn't concern you. Right now you need only focus on getting past the first leg of the Gantlet."

"What does this have to do with the Gantlet?"

"The human race is becoming cocky and 'in-over-there-heads'. They think they are invincible"

"No they think I am, and I am"

"But what is stopping others from thinking that they can be that powerful too. Riou, there is an apocalypse coming. Dialga has seen it"

"What"

"Yes, nothing can stop it. Only this time, Riou, Pokemon will win"

"How, it's impossible"

"They will turn on their trainers, because they saw you and they don't like having someone that powerful in this world. Riou the Pokemon race will see that Humans are too strong and they will turn against you"

"Is there any way to change it?"

"No"

"So then what do I do? Quit the Gauntlet"

"No. Because then Pokemon will think they are the most powerful and the Apocalypse will come even quicker"

"So what do I do?"

"I can tell you what you have to do for the remainder of the Gantlet. After you get past the first part, they will throw you and one of your Pokemon in 3 different terrains for a week to see if you can survive."

"And after that"

"After that Riou, you will have to Single Handedly defeat every legendary Pokemon to have roamed the earth, including me"

"Well I've already done that"

"And once you defeat me Riou, the Riots will begin, and you will have successfully started the end of Mankind"

I paced around in confusion "I don't get it. Any of it. I thought the task you assigned to me years ago was already complete.

"It was, but now, I'm dying"

I stopped cold. Arceus, the god of Pokemon, dying. "How"

"Team Xeal took some of your blood and put it into Various Legends. Like a wild fire it spread to the rest of us, targeting me"

"How did they get my blood?"

"They broke into the lab at the place you are staying and took it"

"And Chris didn't tell me"

"He thought it would be better if you didn't know"

"Well, how long do you have?"

"That's the thing, Riou, they choose"

"So they can kill you at any point"

"Not exactly kill, more like turn me evil. I will be under the control of them. There plans are still unknown to me. But I fear the worst"

"Who else will be affected?"

"Every Legend. But some have grown immune to it"

"Like who"

"The Legendary Birds, Beasts, the Eon Duo and their father, The Regie Trio, Lake Trio, and the Weather Duo. But I fear that they will only be immune to it for so long."

I sighed. "Ok, I understand"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more, my powers are very weak. There is one thing I can tell you though."

"What is that?"

"Ask Nova and Chris about their secret. And ask them about a boy. Nova's sister to be exact. That is all. Goodbye"

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE, I STILL NEED HELP"

"Riou the next time we meet I will try and Kill you once again" Arceus said then vanished along with all the Pokemon with him.

"WAIT!" I screamed before I fell to my knees and my vision faded away"


	14. Disaster Strikes

**How's it goin guys my name it Porygon_Ztrang**

Ok so long story short. I wrote this damn story and was all like "Ya this seems good, I'll post it". My internet had other ideas and said "LIKE HELL YOU ARE"

More or less I told the internet connection it's place and now its works fine. Any way sorry for that little rant.

**As always guys please leave suggestions or P.M me any Ideas and like I always say. I can't get better unless you guys help me to get better.**

**Anyway guys I hope you enjoy and until next time...**

**BYE!**

**Disaster Strikes**

As I woke I opened my one eye. I could see. And I could see well. My sight was sharp and crisp, more of a gain then a loss.

As I sat up I remembered the loss. Looking down at my arm I noticed something. On my arm was a peculiar set of what looked like tattoos or engravings on the silver surface. On the shoulder was what looked like a Gear of some sort? What was weird was that surrounding it was even stranger. It looked like the gear fit perfect but the ring around it was too big. At either end of it there was what looked like Jarachi almost. And out side of that where the Jarachi looking things weren't, there was things that looked like Arceus plates on each side going larger to smaller. There were a total of ten gears all together and five on each side.

What really made me scared was the fact that it seemed to change color. I don't know why but it did none the less. At the time it was blood red.

It was strange, but looked amazing. The blood red looked stunning against the metallic silver of the rest of my arm.

As I studied the rest of my arm I noticed I could not see in side of it no matter what I did I could not see inside of it.

I continued to my hand and looked at the palm. I gasped in shock to see both the Alpha and Omega symbol engraved into my palm by the same thing as the ribbon and the gear. Only this was different. It looked like it was put there unnaturally, like someone or thing put it there in last ditch effort or it has been there for many years.

I looked around and noticed I was back in my bed, I could not see any other living thing in the room. It was dead silent. The only light in the room was coming from the curtain and the window. The curtains were shut and very little light was getting in.

I got up and walked to the curtains. For some reason I had a terrible feeling in my gut. Like if I looked outside I would see something that would change the world I live in.

_OH and it did, let me tell ya. Because of what was going on I never finished the Gauntlet but instead something even more important._

I grabbed the curtain with my real arm and threw them open.

It was war outside.

"So it has already begun" I said stepping back.

From the other side of the window I could see the Arena lit on fire. The scenery in the background was the same. Fire, just like before.

Even though it was supposed to be sound proof walls I could hear the screams of People and Pokemon turning on each other.

I turned around, not wanting to see any more. It reminded me too much of my past, to much pain and torture. Too much hate.

I looked up and saw a young girl, Chris, Gardevoir, and a Box.

"Chris, what's going on?"

"You tell me Riou, What did Arceus tell you?"

"He told me there would me a riot after I beat him, not when I woke up" I barked.

"Well then he lied, Riou, What else"

"He told me he would try and kill me and the Human race because of Team Xeal.

"Is that all?"

"No" I said taking a step toward him "He told me to ask about you, or should I say Latios"

He took a step back "I don't know what you're talking about"

"And Nova, or should I say Latias"

Nova took a step toward her father "How did you know"

I took a step with my real hand up. I was hiding my fake arm. "Arceus told me, he also told me to ask about your son"

Chris stopped "What about him"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

Instantly another Gardevoir came into the room with a boy older than me but not as old as Chris. He looked just like Nova.

"Hello Latios" I said

The man whipped around and pulled out a gun and pointed at my head. He spoke with a deep voice like Chris but not quite as aged "You have ten seconds to explain yourself or I pull the trigger"

"I'm the Gladiator Riou Archer, I just want my Pokemon that's all" I took a couple of steps back "Please"

"That doesn't explain why you know my family secret"

"I told you Arceus told me, and I can sense it in your Aura"

"LIES" he screamed and then pulled the trigger. With a loud gunshot the only reaction I could muter was to lift my fake arm to my face.

I hear the bullet hit something but not me. I opened my eyes and saw everyone in the room look at me in amazement. I stood once again from the crouch I was in.

"Believe me now" I said showing my fake arm

"Riou, that's not the arm we gave you"

"What"

"Before we took your arm off a spy for Team Xeal pulled out a strange gun and shot you shoulder. Before we could do anything your arm was consumed by that metallic. There was no way to get it off."

"So then how can I see?"

"Well your arm was just kind of replaced in a sense, it was like what we were going to do but this is different"

"How so?"

"Well, we ran some quick studies and we found out your arm in not in there, but then again we couldn't find what was in there"

"Ok, so then what about the markings"

"We don't know much but on your shoulder you appear to have a time gear"

"Time Gear?"

"Yes, they are what keeps the world flowing and moving"

"And now I have one on my arm"

"Yes, as for the Omega and Alpha, we don't know"

"OK, what else?"

"Your arm is indestructible. It's super powerful and you can use Force Palm"

"Force Palm, how do you know?"

"Because while you were dreaming you Force Palmed a wall and it shattered"

"Oh" I sighed, looking at my new arm "So what abo-". Before I could say another word I heard a small shatter and then extreme pain in my right Arm.

"GHAAAAAA" I fell to my knees and grabbed my right arm. I looked down at it and to my astonishment it was beginning to change. Change a metallic silver.

I continued to watch and saw my arm engulfed in the metallic silver.

Once the pain was over and my arm was completely metallic I looked down at it.

The only difference between it and my left arm was the Mega Evolution symbol instead of the Time Gear.

"GHAA" I screamed as I looked down at the now replaced arm.

"RIOU" Nova screamed

Chris slid the box towards me. I stopped it with my new arm.

"Please protect us Riou" Chris said

I looked up at him "I'll do the best I can"

I opened the box and saw 10 Luxury Balls. I looked up in confusion "Why ten, I only own eight Pokemon"

"They were supposed to be a gift for you and Nova, Check them later, for now we need to go. Hurry and get your stuffed packed" I loud explosion went off in the background.

I grabbed the box and ran to my closet. I smashed the door and grabbed my gray backpack and filled it with as many cloths that would fit. The fact that I didn't own a lot of cloths really helped and I had a ton of extra space still.

I quickly slipped on a pair of tan work pants, my white shirt, and grabbed my hat and headbands.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said coming out of the closet

"Riou you need to do something with your hair, you can't let it hang out like that. People will recognize you."

I grunted and ran to the bathroom and grabbed all my black hair bands and put my hair in a low ponytail. I put the rest in my bag.

"There better" I said coming out

"Better now let's go" Chris held out his hand

I quickly grabbed him hand and we teleported away.

As we reappeared we were outside. We were in the city and it was even worse up close than from a distance.

People and Pokemon ran in the streets attacking one another. People screaming in pain as there life was striped of them was quickly over threw by the sound of a Pokemon crying, then again by the occasional explosion or cry of a helpless child. There was fire on all the buildings and even some people and other non-fire type Pokemon. Blood stained the streets and Buildings and dead bodies of children, adults, Pokemon, you name it were strewn about the ground.

All I could do was take a step back and stare. It was all happening again. Just like before.

I was young. Do the math and that puts me at age eight, right? Wrong. Not due to the Virus but I was different. The reason was because I was a half breed. Father a Pokemon and Mother a Human. So naturally I could get the moves right. Wrong again. I got the other traits like speed agility, and above all else, Long life and quick maturing. Plus my Father was a Greninja. Why? I don't know and honestly could give two craps less about how or why my parents did what they did. And for all I care they could be dead and I wouldn't know or care. They made me and ran off leaving me to be tossed around like a tool rather than a Human more than not.

I quickly hit the age which Pokemon kind of just stop growing. For Pokemon it was about age 5-6 because you know they mature quicker. It was no different for me. I grew ultra-quick and what would have been the equivalent of 12 Human years I accomplished in 5 years.

I never really aged after that, oldest I got to be was age 14 then I got the Virus and that completely stopped the ageing proses. 5 more years went by after I hit 12 and then it happened.

As they say it takes only the smallest slip up to send you flying back and that's just what us Humans did.

For some stupid reason humanity started to treat Pokemon worse and worse. Till the point were they started to rebel. And that's where my story really begins.


End file.
